Don't say you love me and the try to KILL ME!
by KinokuStar
Summary: Sakura has to deal with the fact the a stalker will do anything to have her and the fact that to boys will do anything to have her as well. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1, 2 , & 3 love,lost, & fear

Hi! This is my CCS fic. I gave it a little twist by changing a few stuff in a story I happen to be writing and putting in the characters of Card Capture Sakura. Don't worry it will have a much of the same settings of the manga but just enough that it didn't have to make me changed the whole story I'm working on. So here is the summary (this is a churchy fic):

Sakura is sixteen and dealing with life every one at that age deals with.

But when some strange person starts to stalk her see find out that

she may be living in a horror story but with every day drama.

While trying hard to find out who the stalker is she still has do deal

with the fact that two boy are trying to win her heart.

With all that burden can she really do this a help her friends from

not getting killed from this stalker who wants her

all to himself and still have time to pick the boy that is right for her.

Well to find out you got to read the story! Read and Review. And no flames please.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter One

Eriol Moon: a boy I have none for the past four years and a boy I have had a crush on for the last three. A boy about my height (maybe a little taller) with sparkling sapphire blue eyes, short blue hair, has a very well toned body, wears glasses, and came to Japan from England. He is eighteen and has just graduated from high school.

And that is the major down fall. You see, I'm a girl about 5'2, long brown hair, emerald green eyes, cute but not beautiful, and my role in my group of friends is the baby and fashion manager. I, too, have just graduated but from junior high school. That means I am fourteen. Four years younger than him!

I only see Eriol on Sundays and Wednesdays. I do occasionally see him hanging around Tomoada, but Sundays and Wednesdays are the days I defiantly know I will see him. And that's the reason I hate those two days the most.

You see Wednesday is choir practice and Sunday is church where the choir sings. My friends also happen to be in the choir. So they to go to choir practice. And with them I can never seem to get the courage I need to talk to Eriol because they are constantly nagging me about not going over to Jeremy. Things can never be simple can they?

_If Sunday is suppose to be the day of rest then why is it that I can never find rest?_ I asked myself this as my friends continued to nag me about not going over and talk to Eriol. _I mean why does the really cute Eriol Moon have to go to my church and distracted me with his lusciousness! _

My thoughts were distracted when I felt myself moving. Ryoko was behind me and was pushing me in the direction of Eriol and his friends. Even though I knew that Ryoko was much stronger than I was, I tried to stop her anyway.

"Ryoko, will you stop shoving me already! Just because you're two years older than me doesn't mean that you can make me do everything you want!" I said as I dug my heels into the ground hoping that the force would stop the movement.

Ryoko Takeuci: roll in our group: leader and accessories manager. American, 16 years old, long sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and known her since I was in second grade. She knows all the right people and has all the right connections. She is the only in our group and the choir that is not in the Youth Group. She has a job at an arcade in town so she can never make it to any of the meetings. But she is still very close to our group. She also picks out the jewelry and handbags for all our outfits.

"You really have to get over your stupid fear and go over there! Besides you look really cute." Tomoyo snapped even when she was completing my outfit. I was wearing a black sweater vest over a red-plaid elbow-long dress shirt with matching wristbands and headband, black mini velvet skirt, and knee high black boots.

Tomoyo Mimori: roll in-group: talk-master and shoe consultant. Japanese (like me), 15 years old, long wavy purple hair, dark blue eyes, and we have been best friends since we were babies. She has the ability to talk her way out of any mess and always can bail us out of the stickiest situations. She is also in the Youth Group with Kyoko and me. She can also be a good listener and give great advice when someone is down. She picks out the right shoes for all our outfits.

"Really. It's like you bloody well don't care if all he knows is your bloody name," Kyoko sighed

Kyoko Motosuwa: role in group: planner and money handler. Half-British and half-Japanese, 16 years old, dark red hair, ruby red eyes, and known for the last four years. She is the newbie to the group. She came to Japan four years ago, so she has a very heavy British accent. She plans everything. She sometimes even plans what we should say. But it's all good. She knows when to make a plan and when not to. She is part of the Youth Group and God's Soldiers (dance group at our church) like me. She handles the money in the group so we are never broke at the end of the day.

"As long as he knows I exist than that's fine with me," I said finally getting away from Ryoko and heading over to the piano where Auntie Yumi, our choir teacher, was standing.

"Hey, sexy!" she said putting her arm around my waist and squeezing my right arm. "You look great! Go tell every one that it's time to practice. Go on now. Go!" She shoed me off as she went to go talk to Auntie Yuzuki.

Auntie Yumi: choir teacher and director. Chinese, small and pudgy, black hair, gray eyes, and very talkative. She loves to talk to everyone but us in the Youth Choir. She has a very strong voice. She sometimes doesn't need a microphone to be heard. Guess you don't if you talk as much as her.

I stared at her shaking my head. _Just like her to not talk to the choir when her friend is around_ I thought.

I was still shaking my head and smiling just as I was turning to my friends when someone else grabbed my arm. I took the hand off me and turned to who ever got the bright idea that they could touch me.

"Syaoran, you know I don't like it when people sneak up on me," I said realizing it was just Syaoran.

"Sorry, Sakura," he apologized. "Just wanted to say hi before you went to your friends." He looked like he wanted to say more but he just shrugged and walked off.

Syaoran Li: 18 years old, short brown hair, dark brown eyes, just graduated, and has a nice toned body. I've known him about five years. He is very sweet and kind when I'm around him. Always looks like he has more to say but doesn't. He is very active in church. He is also part of the Youth group, like Jeremy and me.

"What was that all about?" Kyoko asked smugly as she and the other walked over.

"What do yah mean?" I asked walking over to every one in our choir and telling them practice is starting.

"You and Mr. Nice Guy," Ryoko said snuggly.

"Mr. Nice Guy has a name you know," I said rolling my eyes but kept walking.

"Whatever. Syaoran then. _Okay_? Anyway what was he doing talking to you."

"He just wanted to say hi. Who cares? He is also my friend, yah know."

"He is way to geeky to be my friend. That's for sure.

"You don't even know him."

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway..." she said slowly and just stopped and looked passed me. I turned to see what she was staring at.

There was Eriol. He was coming right towards us. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_ I kept repeating in my head. I could hear Tomoyo giggling like crazy. Ryoko and Kyoko were whispering how their plan was going so well.

I turned to them just as Eriol was just a few feet away from us. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, you guys, I'll kill you," I whispered trying to hid my happiness.

"What ever you say, Sakura," whispered Ryoko smiling like crazy knowing I would be happy about this.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and shuttered. "Who ever is behind me would you please do not do that again. I hate it when people touch me from behind. It feels like they're sneaking up on me."

"Sorry, Sakura. Didn't know," came Eriol's smooth voice. He took his hand off at once.

"Oh, Eriol. It's you," I said turning to face him. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was wondering if you guys were coming to practice. Mass starts in 15, yah know."

"Yeah. Come on, you guys. Let's go."

"'Kay" they said first shrugging then turning and walking over to the piano.

I, too, was about to turn but Eriol grabbed my hand to stop me. "Umm, Sakura... I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch with me after Mass," he asked. He noticed he was still holding me hand and let go, looking at the ground. I could see a bit a red in his cheeks and started to giggle.

He looked up and asked, "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing," I breathed trying to stop the giggling or just slow in down. "Nothing. It's just... you look cute when you blush." _Oh my god. 'You look cute when you blush!' Where in the hell did that come from!_

"Eriol! Sakura! Come practice!" said an annoyed Auntie Yumi that interrupted us.

"Coming!" We said and started to move toward the others.

"I would love join you for lunch, "I whispered to Eriol as we headed for the choir.

"Okay. Cool," he said blushing a faint pink color.

I smiled but hid it from Eriol. I didn't want him to know that I saw him blushing again. I found it very cute when he did.

As we were walking I saw Syaoran from the corner of my eye. He was staring right at me. When I turned to face him, he blushed and head towards the front of the church. _That Syaoran is very queer at times._ I smiled. _But it's fun to see him blush like that. _I felt odd thinking that about Syaoran so I decided not to tell me friends and keep this comment to myself.

I started to the group again when a question popped into my head. _Why does he always blush when I talk to him? _ I turned back his way and shock my head. I pushed the question to the back of my head for later. I really didn't feel like thinking about him right now.

"Good of you to join us, Miss Sakura," said Auntie Yumi without turning from the music sheet. "Remember Uncle Minoru will be here for the remainder of mass for I have a plane to catch. Now, the gathering song will be 'The Table of Plenty', the offertory song will be 'Eagle's Wings', the communion song will be 'One Bread One Body', and the closing song will be 'Companions On The Journey'. Now, let's sing 'One Bread One Body'. Page 368.

We opened up our books and began to sing:

"One bead, one body, one Lord of all, one cup of blessing which we bless. And we, though many, throughout the earth, we are on body in this one Lord.

"Gentile or Jew, servant or free, woman or man, no more.

"One bread, one body, one Lord of all, one cup of blessing which we bless. And we, though many, through-out the earth, we are one body in this one Lord."

Auntie Yumi gave her cute-off sign and said, "Good. I'll see you on Wednesday for practice. Remember that there is still practice. I will be back before then." She said this as she started for the door. "Be good for Uncle Minoru and sing load and clear. Remember stomach in chest out." And she was gone.

We turned to Uncle Minoru. "Now," he said rubbing his hands, "why don't we go in and start?" Looked at each one of us and nodded. "Shall we?" he headed towards the doors and we followed.

Just as my friends and I were going through the second pair of doors Eriol grabbed me once again and asked, "You wanna sit with me?" I nodded and followed him through the first set of doors.

I could hear my friends behind him giggling like mad. They knew that I wanted to sit by him before but never had the courage to. They also knew that I must have been smiling like crazy...which I was.

"Do you mind if you sit in the back today, Yukito?" Eriol asked then nodded over to me. I smile at Yukito when he saw me and he smiled back.

Yukito got the picture. "Sure, man," he said getting out of the chair and helping me in it before he left.

Yukito Hiwatari: 18 years old, just graduated with Eriol, blonde white like silver hair, and deep blue eyes. He is part of the church band with Syaoran. They can themselves Basic. He was the lead guitarist and one of the rappers. Basic means Brothers and Sisters in Christ. They are really good. He has a major crush on Ryoko. He told me last year. Even though he is loud in church is very shy around the ladies he likes. He also has a brother named Takeshi and a sister named Risa.

Once I sat down and Yukito was gone, I turned and looked at Ryoko. I could see the shock on her face. Her eyes were wide; her face was paler then the pale face I usually see her with when she is shock, and her jaw nearly toughed the floor. I started to crack up in my head at the pure sight of this. Where the hell is he going? she mouthed to me. He's sitting up there I mouthed back and pointed to the empty chair behind. She turned slowly, shaking like crazy, behind her to see what I was pointing out. When she saw it she snapped her head back and gave me a horrid expression. I'm going to kill you! she mouthed.

I gave a silent laugh and turned around. "What was that all about?" asked Eriol. I turned and gave him a sweet smile. "Guess," was all I said before the mass began. But I could see that he got what I meant when see turned around and saw Ryoko's stone face and Yukito sitting behind her with a loving smile on his face as her looked at her from behind.

"Please join us in our closing song "Companions On the Journey," Uncle Minoru spoke into the microphone, "Song number 444. Song number 4, 4, 4." He turned to us and waited for the piano to finish the intro. Just before he gave us the signal to begin, Eriol and I gave each other a quick smile because this was our favorite song to sing in church. Then he gave the signal and we were off, singing loud and strong:

"We are companions on the journey, breaking bread and sharing life; and in the love we bear is the hope we share for we believe in the love of your God, we believe in the love of our God.

"No longer strangers to each other; no longer stranger in God's house; we are fed and we are nourished by the strength of those who care, by the strength of those who care.

"We are companions on the journey, breaking bread and sharing life; and in the love we bear is the hope we share for we believe in the love of your God, we believe in the love of our God.

"We have been gifted with each other, and we are called by the Word of the Lord: to act with justice, to love tenderly, and to walk humbly with our God, to walk humbly with our God.

"We are companions on the journey, breaking bread and sharing life; and in the love we bear is the hope we share for we believe in the love of your God, we believe in the love of our God."

The church was filled with the sound of clapping and movement when we were done. I smiled. I never seemed to frown after I sing that song. I always had to have a big smile on after singing that on.

I turned to Eriol. He was smiling, too, but for a different reason. But I didn't know that at the time. I just thought he was smiling for the same reason I was. But his smile seemed a bit sweeter than mine did.

Eriol opened his to say something but before Eriol could say anything, a voice came from behind me saying, "You guys did a great job today. Maybe Auntie Yumi should go away more often."

"Thank you, Syaoran. But why are just telling that to us? The whole choir deserves some credit," I said before turning around. I smiled up at him. For some reason I was really glad to see him. Most of the time I was happy when he comes to see and talk to me.

"Aww! How did yah know it was me?" he played.

"I should know your voice by now, shouldn't I?" I smirked.

I guess that wasn't the answer he was planning to get. He blushed and looked and the floor for a sec. When he looked back up the blush was gone.

"Umm..." he started but before he could finish Eriol stepped in.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go get some lunch," he said grabbing my hand.

A flash of fury came through Syaoran's eyes when he saw Eriol grab my hand and was gone as quickly as it had came. "Oh, you're going to have lunch with Eriol?" he asked

"Yah. Why is there something you wanted?" I asked getting very confused. I looked over at Eriol for a sec and saw that he had an evil smirk on his face. But when he found me looking at him the smirk vanished.

"No. Nothing," he said quickly. He made a movement like he was about to go but he stopped and turned back to me. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and balanced on his heels when he said, "Well... there was something I wanted to ask you," he said looking at the ground.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked interested. Syaoran was not the one to ask anything of anyone. He just mainly asked help from teachers.

"Well I was wondering if you would to go and eat on Friday... with me, maybe?" He kind of whispered this but loud enough for me to hear.

I big smile came over my face for some reason and my chest became all hot. "Syaoran... are you asking me on a date?" I said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Well...yah." he said. He looked up and asked very quickly, "that wasn't stupid of me was it? If it was then forget I even asked. Or maybe I should just..." I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"No. Of course not," I said calmly. I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes. I would love to go out with you."

"Great!" he said with a big smile. "Okay, I'll pick you up after work. Like around 6'. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is."

"Great," he breathed the word giving me the sweetest and warmest smile I have ever seen him give. "Maybe we can also see a movie."

"Okay."

"Okay," he sighed the word. " Well, see yah later. Oh, and don't bring money."

"Okay. See you later."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he turned and ran out of the church. _Probably going to tell Yue_ I thought smiling as I turned to Eriol.

I gasped. Eriol, still holding my hand, was staring angrily in Eriol's direction. I could actually see fire in his eyes. It surprised me for I have never seen Eriol mad. Not once.

"Eriol?" I said turning his head towards me. There was a hint of shock in his eyes when he saw me._ Maybe he was to blinded by fury to remember I was here _I thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed, "yeah, I'm okay". He put on a smile on and asked, "Are you ready to go yet?"

I nodded and said, "Just let me tell the girls. I was suppose to go with them."

He nodded and followed me over to them while never letting go of my hand. I was still worried about him but I didn't want him to know so I just hid my worriness.

I looked down and saw our hands twined together and smiled. For some reason it felt right. It felt like his hand was just the right fit for me. That's what made me smile. _Maybe knowing about what made him so mad was not necessary right now _I thought.

We found the girls outside in the back of the church with Yukito. A lot of the people had already gone home. It was just them in the back. Ryoko was the closest to Yukito. She was quite smitten with him. She has had the longest crush on him. Yukito likes her too. Yukito actually knows she likes him but is way too shy when it comes to girls.

_They would make such a cute couple if one of them would just out the other one_ I thought as we came closer. I smiled as I pictured them as a couple. It really looked cute. Now only if they would get together. _I wish I could tell Ryoko but Yukito made me promise not to_. I sighed, thinking that those two would never get enough courage to do that. But I knew they did. They just to find the right time to ask each other.

"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked hearing me sigh.

"No. Nothing," I said and looked back at my friends. They saw me and waved. I waved back.

"Hey, Baby," the girls said when Eriol and I got there.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Eriol," Yukito said. He hugged me then Eriol.

Kyoko was the first to notice our hands. She smiled and nudged Tomoyo nodding her head in the direction of our hands. Both Tomoyo's eyes and smile grew wider. She looked over at Ryoko whose eyes and smile was wider than hers was when she saw. All three nodded to each other then nodded at me. The sight of this made me let out a silent giggle.

"Hey guys. We just came to say that Eriol and I..." I started but Yue came running toward us and interrupted me.

He put his hands on his knees and his body forward when he got here. He gestured for us to wait a moment while he tried to slow his breathing. It actually took him awhile to slow it.

"Is... it... true...?" he asked when he finally slowed it down enough to talk but he still kept his hands on his knees. _Where did he come from? Wasn't he at the Parish Center with Auntie Riku during church? _I thought.

Yue Passion: Syaoran's best bud. Chinese, 17 years old, goes to the same school as me, long white silver hair, very stylish, very hansom, warm gray eyes, and wears glasses. I met him when I was about eight years old. He treats me like a little sister. I meet Syaoran through him. My nickname for him is Kuya since I treat him like a big brother. Kuya mean older brother in the Philippines. I learned from a friend. I also love him like one.

"Is what true, Kuya?" I asked wondering if he was all right. It looked like he ran here all the way from the parish center.

He stood up, still huffing a little, dusted of some dust from his shoulders, and looked at me. He put on a goofy smile before he said, "Is it true that Syaoran asked you out and you said yes?"

My friends gasped and looked at me bewildered and waiting for answer. I looked at them then back at Yue smiling and nodded, not realizing that I let go of Eriol hand.

Kyoko and Tomoyo were jumping up and down while screaming there heads off. Ryoko was parading around us yelling I knew it! over and over. Yue and I were laughing at the sight of it. We were holing on to each other so we wouldn't fall down from laughing so much. Yukito and Eriol were the only ones not joining in the fun.

I was the first to notice the two. I slowly stopped my laughing and let go of Yue and stared at the two. Yue noticed I that I let go off him and saw what I was staring at and stopped laughing, too. Tomoyo and Kyoko looked our way to see why we had stopped laughing and stopped dead when they saw the two. When Ryoko found that she was the only one, she glared at us for stopping but then saw Yukito and her glare was exchange with fright.

Yukito was standing there silently staring at Eriol. Eriol was looking at the floor. He looked very tense. His fists were balled up tight and his whole body was shaking. When I tried to put my hand on his shoulder he backed away from so fast that I didn't even get a chance to even tough him. He made me fell like a disease he didn't want to catch. It really made me feel like crying.

"Eriol?" I said in a shaky voice trying to hold back the tears in my eyes for I wasn't the one to cry. Tear up maybe but never cry. I was really starting get scared. The day I actually get the attention of the guy I've been crushing on for three years is also the day that I see his angry side. This was not how I planned it.

He looked up at me when I spoke him name. He saw the tears in my eyes and loosened up a bit. He came towards me and threw his arms around me. I gasped and let a tear escape and trickle and trickle down my face. He was hugging me so tight as if afraid of loosing me if he didn't.

It was a long time before he let go of me. When he did he looked at me, wiped the tear tail that had developed from that one tear, and whispered, "Sorry." He whispered just loud enough that only I could hear.

I was still facing him when he looked at the other and said, "I'm taking Sakura out to get something to eat. I have back here in time for the meeting." The last sentence was addressed to Yue. He knew that I lived with Yue and Syaoran. He knew that Yue was the one who took me home after every Youth Group meeting.

Eriol took my hand and led me over to his car. I looked over my shoulders at my friends. My friends were huddled together looking at me with worried expressions. Yukito was looking at Eriol shaking his head sadly. Kuya was the only on who had moved toward us but Yukito saw him and held him back. Yue looked at him then back at me as if scared for my life. I mouthed to him I'll be okay and gave him a reassuring smile. He mouthed back Call me if anything happens and glared at Eriol's back not trusting him at the moment even though Eriol was on of his best friends. I mouthed back Promise before Eriol opened the door to let me in and with one finale look at them all I got in and drove off with Eriol.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Two

He drove me to a nearby city in silence. Eriol took me to a restaurant named Great Wall. It's a little Chinese place across the street from the Ocean Place Mall. I've been here before but not very recently.

A few months ago my father took my real brother, my sister, Mei Lin, and me here to celebrate my birthday but ruined the day by making me cry.

I still go out with my dad but never by alone. But because of that event we've never been there since. I think my dad thinks that if we go back there that he'll get a whole lot of evil looks from the people who work there.

And he happens to be right. For I made friends with all the staff that work there and when they saw the way he treated me they all gave him the most evilest looks I have ever seen.

They were very relieved to see that I wasn't with my father that time. They sat us right after we paid. They asked how I've been and asked if I still go out with my father. I nodded to all the questions not really wanting to talk about that day. When they were done asking they felt us alone but left my favorite waiter in charge of our table.

"What would like to drink, Sakura and ...what was your friends name?" asked Kevin.

Kevin Lyon: 21 years old and a senior in college. Half-white and half-Filipino, black hair, light tan shin, and light brown eyes. I met him last summer in the library. He is very nice. He also works at the local movie-theater back in Tomoada. This is his other job. I sometimes go to the movies when he is about to get off and we watch together. He also gives me rides home if I'm still at the movies when he gets off late.

"His name is Eriol and I would like a glass of lemonade," I said smiling up at him.

"What about you, Eriol?" he asked. He said smiling back.

"Yah got Coke?" Eriol asked looking at the table.

"Yup. So that's one lemonade and one Coke. I'll be back with you drink in a sec."

He walked off toward the kitchen as Eriol and I headed for the buffet. Neither of us spoke a word or even looked at each other. Kevin got back to our table before we were half way done getting our food since we were trying to avoid each other doing this. We were done after awhile and headed over to the table with Eriol in front.

I wanted to say something, really about anything, but I didn't know what to say. Actually I didn't know how to sat it. I didn't want to say something that might make him angry again. I never liked it when my friends were mad.

So we ate in silence through most of the meal. Occasionally Eriol would glance up from his food and stare at me. He looked like he wanted to say something but always decide not to and would look back down at his food.

I'm not the kind of person who likes silence. I always found it irritating. I looked one more time at Eriol before I started to hum 'Companions on the Journey' while I ate. If anything could make this moment seem better it was that song

Eriol must have been surprise because his head snapped up when he heard my humming. He smiled at me and I smiled at him still humming. Then he started to hum along with me. We smiled as we hummed and ate. We smiled at each other for the first time since we had left the church.

When the song was over, we were both done with our meal and waited for a moment before any of us spoke. Eriol was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Sakura," Eriol said moving around bits of leftover food on his plate, "I didn't mean to frighten you. It just that..." He paused for a sec to try and get his word together. "It just I really like you. Hell, I've liked you for a long time now. But when I see you with Syaoran I just get so... mad!"

I heard what he said but I didn't believe him. I really didn't want to believe him. I guess I've been fooled so many times before that I really didn't trust any boy I liked any more. So just decided just to put my barrier up and go along with it.

"I know that he like you and that what makes me so mad. He makes it very easy to tell. The way he is always talking to you and the way he looks at you. God, it makes me mad just thinking of it." I gasped at all the new information.

"Don't be so surprise," he said annoyed noticing my expression. "Are you that clueless that you don't know when someone likes you?"

"That's what my friends say. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't of had any of my past boyfriends," I said feeling stupid. I even blushed at my own words.

"And how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Umm...I think about...26 or 27."

"Good God! When did you start dating?"

"When I started second grade."

"Oh, so you started early," he said and went back to your last subject, "I guess that means that you didn't know that I liked you, did you?"

"Believe me, if I knew you liked me then I would... well I would keep acting like I do know but I would be more afraid to even talk to you or go near you because I might do something to scare you away. Heck I might of even quit the choir."

"I wouldn't want you to do that. You have a good voice. Everyone in the choir knows that. That's why Auntie Yumi wanted you to join so much."

"How did you know that?"

"She told us the Wednesday after she first heard you and your sister sing for the first time."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you had real potential and all you needed was some training."

"What about my sister?'

"She only wanted your sister because it seemed like you wouldn't want join if she didn't to."

"I really wanted to but not by myself. I just wanted her to be there just in case I had no one to talk to. But then Tomoyo, Ryoko, and Kyoko decided to join with me and I really didn't need her any more."

"0h. Umm... Sakura... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you... like me?"

"Duh! I thought my friends and I made it so obvious. The way we are always acting around you."

"How long?"

"For about three years now, I guess."

"Really? How the hell did I not know that?"

"Because the people I told I knew wouldn't tell you."

"Who did you tell?"

"Let's see: Tomoyo... Kyoko... Ryoko... Yue... Syaoran... Riku... Watanuki... Yuko... Asuna... Gabe... Fai... Takeshi... Yukito... Risa... Sora... Arashi... and Kazusa."

"You told Yukito and my little sister? And neither of them told me?"

"I tell Yukito a lot of stuff and so does he. Since he doesn't tell my secrets I don't tell his. And Asuna never told you because she like me better then you." I smirked

Eriol nodded, "You're probably right." He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't know how to put it. So he asked something else.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"How come you hang only hang around with us older people? I mean, I always see you with those three girls and people around my age. Don't you ever hang out with people from your grade?"

I pondered the question for a moment then answered him, "I do have friends around my age but they're not very..."

"Fun?"

"Loyal. I love hanging out with you guys more because when I tell you guys something I know you guys will keep it a secret. That's why when I'm at school I always hang out with Yue and his friends.

"Yue's friends don't even mind anymore. They think I'm a really cool freshmen. They know that Yue loves me and they think that cool that that we do the loving brother and sister thing. They have grown to like me as well. Besides," I said laughing a little, "they know if anyone messes with me they would get their ass beat."

"That's true. Yue cares about you a lot. Why does he treat you like a little sister anyway?"

"I guess it's because he has no siblings and I'm young enough for him to call me that. And maybe because we know almost everything about each another like real brothers and sisters."

"How did you guys meet?"

"I met my Kuya in the park. I was about eight years old, I think and one day I decided to go down to Blue Rock Springs by myself. My dad was at work and my baby-sitter had fallen asleep with during my sister naptime. I was really getting bored so I wrote a note to my baby-sitter saying that I would be at Blue Rock Springs and that I would get a ride to and from there. I left it near her head, got the house keys, and called my friend's house, you know Tomoyo, to ask if their mom could drop me off.

"They believed that I was going to meet my other friend's family, Ryoko's this time, who I said was having a picnic and had invited me. I even picked out a family who looked like Ryoko's when I got there. Pretend to know them and when I saw that Tomoyo and her mom were gone I headed over to playground."

I looked at the table as I said the rest. "I was having lots of fun playing in the sand and trying to build sandcastles but when I was working on my biggest castles some boys, I think there was about three of them, came and started to pick on me. They said I was cute but I didn't want to listen to them so I just kept playing with my sandcastles. I knew well enough that they would do something horrible if I did. Because at my elementary school there was a lot of it."

"They came over and started to stomp on my sandcastles saying that pretty girls shouldn't play in the sand. I tried to build them again but they saw what I was doing and pushed me so they could stomp on those.

"They pushed me so hard that my head hit against a poll. Back then I used to get bruises real easy so I knew that there was a bruise already and it really hurt so I started to cry. They noticed and started to call me cry baby and kick sand in my face.

"I was starting to cry real hard now. I have really bad asthma and because of all the dust in the air it was really starting to aggravate my throat and work up my asthma. I started to cough and cry at the same time even though I knew that crying would only make it worst.

"The boys were still there making fun of me. Even though I was looking at the ground I could still see their shoes kicking sand into my face. It was really horrible."

I looked up to see sorrow in Eriol's eyes so I looked back down at the table not wanting to see Eriol pity me for I hated it and decided to continue.

"Then I heard someone running and yelling towards us. I was still choking but my crying had stopped. It was another boy that looked about the same age as the others. He was yelling to the other boys to get away from me. The other boys stopped kicking sand in my face and turned to face the boy.

"Seeing that the other boys would not listen to him he ran faster. I looked up just in time to see the boy punch the nearest boy saying he had no right to pick on me. The boy fell hard on the ground. When he looked up he could see the boy coming toward him slowly. He got up and started to run for his life. I think the other two got the picture as well because they also started to run.

"I looked at the boy and tried to say thanking you but all that came out were coughs. The boy saw this and helped me up then lead me to the nearest water fountain. He held back my hair back and held down the bottom for me.

"When I finished he lead to a near by tree so we could sit down. I finally said thank you for saving me. He said no problem and introduced himself. His name was Yue Passion. I told him my name and we started to talk.

"We talked about almost very thing but avoided the subject of what just happened. I found out he was eleven years old and in the 6th grade. He also told me that he went to the same church I did. I told that next year I would be joining the CCD program at church. He said he was in that program and it was really fun.

"It got really late and he asked if I needed a ride home. I nodded a yes and his family drove me home and before I got out we decided to meet again at the park: same time, same place.

"Since then, I guess, we became very close. When people pick on me he would be there to help me. When people did pick on me he would tell them to stop picking on my baby sister. I really didn't mind because I always wanted a kind big brother. He became my over protective brother and I became his baby sister."

I looked up at Eriol and found him smiling. "I'm glad that you have someone that loves you that much," he said.

"Yeah," I said smiling at his words, "I always love it when we're together. He also knows what I like so when he takes me to the places or buys me things he knows I'll like. That's why I love him so much. He knows what I like and what I don't. He's the best and only big brother I have. And he is the only one, besides the girls, that I can tell things that I think over people wouldn't understand."

I looked at Eriol and found him actually listening to what I was saying. I smiled thinking that maybe I found another person to talk to.

"Eriol? Would you like to see something my Kuya gave me a long time ago?"

He nodded. So I lifted up the gold chain that I always wore around my neck and at the end of the chain was half of a gold locket, which held a picture of a very young Yue in it. I removed the chain and handed it to Eriol. He was surprised of how it was still in great shape after all these years.

"When did he give this to you?" he asked turning it slowly in his hands.

"On our first anniversary together. We also celebrate the first day we met."

"Wow... and it's still in really good condition."

"Yeah, I polish it every day because it really means so much to me. It was the very first gift Yue gave me."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah."

We looked at each other and I noticed that I was pouring half my life to a complete stranger. Even though I've known Eriol for four years but I haven't really gotten to now him that well.

I was about to ask about his life when he started to say something else.

"Sakura, you told me about your life when you are with Yue," he said handing my locket back to me, "but another than that I have no idea what you are really like other than what people tell he."

This subject took my interest that I forgot what I was going to say. My friends never told me that Eriol asked stuff about me. I didn't even know that he talked to my friends.

Then something popped into my head. _Eriol is asking my friends what they know about me _I thought. But I pushed that thought away thinking _yeah right_.

"What do people tell you about me?"

"The same thing very time. They say that you are very kind, you love giving people second chances when they don't deserve it, and that you are very smart but can never see what is really going on right in front of your own nose.

I giggled embarrassed. "Well, I think that every one deserves a second chance even if that person did something that doesn't it If you give them a second chance it's more likely that you'll have a new friend by the end of the day. You know I motto is 'if you are my best friend then you are family to me, if you are my friend then you are my best friend, and if you are my enemy you are my friend."

"So everyone is family to you then. Even your enemy."

"Yup," I said laughing, "my friends think it my motto is stupid but is works for me."

I don't think it's stupid. I think it suits you very well.

I smiled. Besides Kuya, he was the only one that didn't think it was stupid. Maybe, just maybe, some of the stuff he was saying might actually be true.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Three

"Sorry we're late," I said as Eriol and I came walking though the door. "We got stuck in traffic on the way back."

"That's alright, sweetie," said Auntie Yuzuki. "We're still waiting for Syaoran, Yukito, and Sawatari to get here."

"They said they would be late because they had to stop by Yukito's house to get the folders," said Auntie Emiko. "So you're off the hook for now." She smirked at me like she always did.

Auntie Yuzuki and Auntie Emiko: The adults who help the Youth Group prepare for each event. Auntie Yuzuki is the First Year Confirmation Class teacher and Auntie Emiko is the fourth grade teacher. They both have weird personalities. Auntie Yuzuki is the more serious one when it comes to talking about Christ but is always the one to laugh a lot when were not. Auntie Emiko is the more serious one when it comes to planing youth group rallies or performances in front of the church. But they are over all fun when we get together to talk and stuff.

I gave them both a kiss on both cheeks before I went to take my seat next to Yue. He turned and kissed me on the forehead.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered.

"No," I calmly said, "he did not. All he did was apologize and tried to get to know me better. That's all. All we did was talk and eat."

"Are you sure?" Kuya said dryly. "If he did I swear he never see tomorrow.

"You are way over protective, Kuya. Besides," I stared but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened and in stepped a girl about 18 or so. She had straight black hair and a little chubby body. It was mostly her face and legs that were cubby. She wore a jean jacket over a pink no-sleeve top, mini jean skirt, and white K-Swiss.

She wasn't in the Youth Group. She didn't even go to your church. But she must have been looking for someone because she seemed to have found that person for she was heading to that person. She was heading over to Eriol.

I went stone cold as she hugged him and gave him a kiss. On the lips! I stomach turned as I looked away and across the table at the girls. They were looking at me the same way the looked at me as Eriol took me to his car. But instead of scared they were sad.

I couldn't take it. "Auntie Yuzuki?" I said looking at her.

"Yes? What is it sweetie?" she said looking away from Auntie Emiko for a sec to turn to me.

"Is it okay if I skip the meeting today? I don't feel very good." That was a complete understatement. I felt like dying.

"You do look a bit green," she said concerned. "Okay. That's fine. Syaoran can inform you about what we talked about today. Yue are you okay about taking her home?"

"Of course," he said looking at me because he also knew why I wanted to go home.

"Are to going to stay home with her or are you coming back?" she asked.

"I think I'll stay with her," he said getting up. "Come on, Baby." He held out his hand and helped me up.

We were heading towards the door when if flew open and in came Yukito, Sawatari, and Syaoran. They were all caring about boxes full of stuff.

"Sorry we're late but Auntie Kotoko wanted to give us our new shirts before she went home," said Yukito as they set the boxes on the sofa and began opening them.

Syaoran turned pulling out three shirts and finally noticed us. "Hey where are you guys going?" he asked. "And why does Sakura look under the weather?"

"That's because she is," said Kuya as he opened the door, "I'm taking her home. Can you stop over at the store to get her some cold medicine?"

"Sure..." he said but in his eyes was the question what happened.

Before Yue and I stepped out the door, Yue gave him a sideways glance to answer his question. Syaoran looked that way without any one noticing him. He saw Eriol with his arm around the waist of that girl and understood.

"I'll see you at home later. Here are your shirts," he said handing us two shirts. "Hope you feel better later, Sakura."

And with that Yue and I left the room and headed towards his car. I got in and closed my eyes as my head slowly fell on the headrest. Yue knew better not to talk to me whenever I had my eyes close like that. It meant that I didn't want to see or talk to any one. So he just started the car, pumped up the music, and drove the both of us home.

We had a very slow, very long, and very silent car ride home. We lived in the apartments near Syaoran's old school, Crossroads High. Even though your home is far from the school that Yue and I go to, which is called Saint Paulia High, it was the only apartments close enough to my mom's grave. Even though I didn't want to live with my dad anymore I still wanted to be close enough to both my dad and my mom that all I had to do was walk to them. And my dad knows that he can come over any time but he respects my decision and only comes by once a month. Just to talk a little and give me that months child support.

Syaoran, Yue, and I been have living there for about two years now. I decide to live by myself when I was only 12. I didn't want to live with my dad anymore. I just thought it was time for a big change. When I told Yue this he asked his parents if he could live with me so that he could take care of me since I was just 12 yeas old and not even in high school. They agreed that he could and they also agreed to pay for our apartment and rent but only if we had one more person living with us. I just happened to tell Syaoran the same day I told Yue and he agreed to live with us if that was the only way that we could that apartment. Besides he was planing to get an apartment so that solved his problem and it also gave him roommates that he can actually stand. Even though that this meant they would be moving out of their parent's house at an early age they were happy to do this for me.

The apartment was not that small but only had two bedrooms. Syaoran and Yue decided to share a room and give me the other bedroom so I would have more privacy. They also wanted me to have the bigger one, they thought I would have a lot of stuff, but since they let me have a room all to myself I let them have the bigger bedroom so they had more room between them. I love them that much to do that.

Now we pay for the apartment ourselves. Well, Yue and Syaoran pay for it because I'm still too young to young to get a job. They got a job that only needed them as long as school was in session. That means they have summer vacation like me. But with the money my parents give me every month I pay for the groceries and anything else the apartment needs. I also cook the food because I seem to be the only good cook. Syaoran's good at cooking but only when it comes to desserts. He is a big dessert fan. Yue has no cooking bone in his body. I mean he just can't cook.

When we got home I went straight up the stairs to our apartment before Yue even had a chances to turn off the engine. I opened the door and went to my room. I flopped onto my bed and let my tears. Yue was the only one I would cry in front of.

I heard the door open and Kuya come in. He closed the door behind him softly and came over to my bed. He lay beside me and I turned in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me until I stopped crying.

I only dare to cry in front of Yue because when I was with my real older brother, Touya, told me that crying shows weakness and if your enemy sees your weakness it makes you are more vulnerable to them. He told me this when I was four and it suck. But that was three years before he started drinking a lot and started using me to help out with his anger towards the world. I don't talk about him that much. That is the only thing I haven't told Yue. I never told him that I was not the oldest child in my family. No one knows and I plan to keep it that way.

"Kuya," I said talking in a mere whisper, "he said he liked me. But he has a girlfriend. How thought he liked me but how could he if is clearly in love with his girlfriend. I just don't understand." My tears had stopped and all that was left was anger.

"Sakura, you may be young but you go through thing a person doesn't go through until they're my age. And it is a miracle that you handle it better than most people," he said stoking my back, "and I'm proud of you for that.

"Sakura, you know that you don't need Eriol or any other boy. You can get any boy you want. Heck you got every single boy you every liked. So what makes Eriol so special?"

"That is not true. I have not gotten ever boy I liked. Remember Hideki?"

"Sakura! So you didn't get one guy. You have had 27 boyfriends since I've known you. God, that is a lot for a person who is only 14 years old. I haven't even had that many girlfriends and I'm three years older then you. Cheer Blossom, sweetie, you don't know how lucky you are."

"Yes I do. I'm lucky to have you. Even if you're not really my brother you are pretty dawn close."

"Whatever. I already know that you're lucky to have me. Now answer my question. What makes Eriol so special?"

"I don't know," I said standing up. "I guess I want him to like me. I mean most of the boyfriends I've had I've only known for a couple weeks. But I've known Eriol for about four years. He just...I don't know... different. I never had a serious relationship. And I thought if I had Eriol as my boy friends then maybe I could have a relationship that last longer than just a month."

"Come here," he said pulling me down to lay with him again. "You are only fourteen. You have a lot of time to find what you want. You a straight-a student, you tack advance courses, you've been on the honor roll since the second grade, you happen to always know the latest fashion, you're pretty, you know about five languages, you're fun to be around, and every one loves you. I don't see why Eriol is too stupid not to like you but you have so many opportunities and they don't need Eriol to be in them."

"I know your right but the only boy I want right now is Eriol," I yawned as a fought to keep my eyes open. "Kuya, can you stay right here while I sleep?"

"Of course," was all heard from him before my eyes wouldn't open anymore and I was sound asleep. Yue fell asleep minutes after with his arm still around me.

"You two look so cute like that," said a voice while I was trying to open my eyes. The clock read 7:54. I got up slowly and saw Syaoran standing at my bedroom doorway.

"Hey, Syaoran," I said getting off the bed leaving the sleeping Yue where he was. "How long have you been home?"

"Just now," he said as both of us walked out of my room and in to the living. "Yukito, Eriol, and I went over to Chow King after the meeting to get some take-out."

"You went with Eriol?" I said sitting down on the couch. He came and sat next to me.

"Yeah and that girl was not with him. She left in the middle of the meeting," he said. "If they are a couple that sure don't act like it."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left Eriol let go of her and she sat about five seat way from him. They didn't even make any eye contact during the whole meeting. Well the half that she was in."

He got up and went to the kitchen. He started to take out plates and silverware. I came and cleared the table. I set the plates and silver wear while he put the food in bigger bowls and plates.

"Hey Sakura?" he asked putting the food on the table.

"Yeah?" I said getting to the rest of the food.

"Can you go and wake Sleeping Beauty in there. Dinner's ready."

"Sure," I said wiping my hands and heading back to my bedroom.

Yue was still sleeping the way I found him when I woke up. He didn't even move an inch. I made giggle. I went over to him and laid beside him. I looked at his closed eyes and whispered Kuya over and over.

After five Kuya's he opened one eye. When he saw me he closed it again and pretended to sleep. I got up and walked over to the door saying, "I guess you don't want any dinner then."

When he heard the word dinner he shot up and ran through the doorway before I could even get though. I was laugh because even after eight years he still hasn't changed. He would always go wherever there was food.

I hurried to the table and took my seat between them. "I'll lead today," I said and made the sigh of the cross, "in the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.

"Bless us, our Lord, for these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, thought Christ, our Lord. Amen.

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Every good, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Now lets eat."

"The soup you got is only has noodle, right Syaoran?" I asked examining the soup.

"Of course. After two years of living with you I think I know by now that you don't eat red meat. You have to learn to trust me, Baby," he said passing me the soup.

"I do trust you, Darling. Really I do. I just don't trust you to remember that pacific detail.

"Yue?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?" He said serving himself some rice.

"Can you and Syaoran drive me to the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure." He paused to thinking then turning to me he asked, "Why? You just went shopping last weekend with Syaoran. Why are you going shopping so soon?"

"I want to make a good impression on my very first official date with Syaoran," I said giggling when I saw him blush and look away. "Syaoran..." but before I could say another word my pocket started ringing.

"If you guys will excuse me," I said stepping away from the table and headed for the porch.

When I shut the door behind me I read my phone wondering who was calling. My phone read ID withheld. _Wonder who it is _I thought as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Where are you?" the recipient said in a groggy tone.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"I asked you the questions, Sweetie. Now answer the first one. Where are you?"

"That's none of you business."

"Fine. I'll except that for now. By the way you look very cute in that black mini."

That scared the hell out of me. I pulled the phone way from my ear with a shaky hand. I slowly looked around me but no one was around. I was looking though the windows but all the light were off in each and very one and all the blinds were pulled down so he couldn't be looking at me through a apartment widow.

I was about to scan the parking lot but my attention went back to my phone when I heard him laughing a cruel laugh from the other end. I slowly put the phone to me ear again and whispered, "Where are you?"

"Did I not tell you that I was the one asking the questions?" He mocked.

"Yes but..."

"No, no, no. No are no buts. Oh, I suggest you go back in side. It looks like they are starting to worry about." And with that the phone was cut off.

That was all I could take. I ran inside and locked the door behind me. I pulled down the blinds and ran to the front door and looked even last look.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yue asked staring at me as if I was crazy.

I didn't answer him. I just ran around locking every thing, closing every window, and puling down all the blinds. I didn't stop until I was sure that everything was locked up tight and that not even the sun could come through the windows.

I slowly went back to table and with a shaky hand I started to eat my soup. I noticed Syaoran and Yue staring at me and I knew they wouldn't let me go to sleep until I tell them what happened. So I did, from beginning to end.

When I finished there was dead silence all around me. I looked over at Syaoran first. His jaw was wide open and his eyes were wide. I sighed and slowly turned to Yue for I knew he would have a very different expression. And he did. His face was stone, his eyes turned very small and narrow, his mouth was a flat line, and his hands were balled in fist.

"Are you sure you don't know who it was?" he said loosening up as he did.

"Yes. I told you the phone said ID withheld he didn't sound like any one I've talked to on the phone before," I said looking at the table.

"Well," Syaoran said taking a sip of his drink, "we know for sure that he knows where you live, he was somewhere near by when he called you, and he knows about us."

"Syaoran, how is that going to help us?" snapped Yue. "What we have to do is go out and find this creep. I am not going to stand by and let someone stock my baby sister!" Yue was standing up huffing and puffing.

"Come down! You have such a hard head. We don't even know if this is just a prank or something. Come on. I might have been someone from church. They are the only one who saw Sakura's outfit and know her cell number. Now would you just sit down and take a second to think of all the possibilities. Use your head and not your fists for once Yue. I care about Sakura, too, but I to don't go and punch every that just looks at her wrong. Now sit down before I hit the back of your head."

Yue pouted and crossed his arms as he sat down. "That's how I do things. I don't like it when people try to hurt my sister," he said looking at the table.

"Yue, I know you care about me but I think that we should go with Syaoran's way on this. We have to use your head. Besides if this was a prank and you have went and beat them to a bloody plop you could get sued and get thrown in prison by the pranker's parents. I would prefer to see you like this and not in prison and behind bars."

"See she doesn't find your way reasonable also. Now would we please consider the possible suspects?"

But before we could think of any suspects, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said as I got up and headed for the door. I looked thought the eyehole but didn't seen anyone, not even on the stairs. I shrugged and opened it.

Outside the door was a small basket that held a shoebox size box and a card on top. I picked it up and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Syaoran asked looking over at me.

"I don't know. But who ever it was left this basket behind," I said locking the door behind me.

I went over to the couch and sat down. I lifted the box out of the basket as Syaoran and Yue came out and sat on either side of me.

"What does the card say?" Yue asked.

"Don't know but let's find out," I said opening the card and reading it out load: "Count down from five out loud all three of you."

We looked at each other and shrugged. _What could hurt?_ I thought and all three of us started to count: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." At one my cell phone rang. I went and got it. It read ID withheld. I answered and slowly put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Sakura?" Came Ryoko's voice from the other end.

I let out a deep sigh and said, "Yeah."

"Sakura, can you go shopping with me and the girls tomorrow?"

"Sorry but I can't. Syaoran and Yue are taking me."

"Well just bring them along."

"Fine. Hold on." I turned to the boys and asked, "You guys minded if the girls came with us tomorrow?" They shock they head and I went back to Ryoko, "They said they don't mind." All I could hear on the other end was static. I shrugged and hung up.

Before I could go back to sit with the boys my phone rang again. I answered it and said, "Ryoko, did you get cut off or something?"

There was a laugh on the other end. _That was not Ryoko's laugh_ I thought. Then I froze remembering who that laugh belonged to.

"Quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you sweetie," he said still chucking.

"What do want from me?" I cracked.

"I called to see if you got me little present." I looked over at the box as he went on. "Open it." The phone went dead as it did last time.

I walked over to the box and kneeled before it. I slowly opened it think that there might be poison in it. But there wasn't. All that was inside was a tape that said watch me on it.

Syaoran took the tape from me and turned on the TV. He popped it in and pressed play. He sat right in front of the TV and I sat next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him tight. He put his arm on my shoulders. Yue sat behind us his hand on both our shoulders.

We gasped at what we saw. I gasped the loudest at the sight of it. The tape was taken today during my lunch with Eriol.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry that was so long I didn't really think that I would up putting this on fanfiction but since I did I didn't want to change what I already did.

Please read and review. I like this story is good so far but I will continue if at least five people review. See ya later. .


	2. Chapter 4 truth time

Hello! I'm glad that some people like my story. Thank you for reviewing:

Bold Eyes: I checked and it's about 28 pages. I love writing so I don't get tired the easily.

HpAnVilHoTtiEs: Congrats to yah! Oh and try to think of the possible people who can be the stalker. And it is not the person you think.

Lotus Dreams: Thanks for being honest.

Now on with the story:

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4 "What the hell is this!" Yue yelled staring evilly at the TV. "Did you know that someone was following you!?!"   
"Don't you think that if I did I would be trying so hard to figure out who this is?" I whispered not having the energy to yell back at him.   
I got up and slowing left the room heading towards my bedroom. I didn't bother closing the door. I just looked around making sure the window was close and the blinds were down before I flopped onto my bed, my face landing on the pillow. I felt so much like crying but I didn't because Syaoran would hear me if I did. So I just turned myself around and stared motion less at the ceiling. 

Syaoran came slowly into my sight range, slowly followed by Yue. Yue stood leaning against the doorway and Syaoran sat in the desk chair across my bed. They waited wanting me to speak first.

I didn't, at first. I just laid there and closed my eyes wishing they would just go away. When I didn't hear movement of them leaving, I sighed before opening my eyes.

I slowly got up and propped her back against her bed board. I looked at one of them to the other and then back at the ceiling.

"What do you want me to say? Say that this is all just a prank I felt like pulling on you two and make every thing go away. Well I can't," I said not bothering to look them in the eyes as I spoke. "This is not a prank. You know me. I'm not the kind of person to pull pranks on people. And for this person is I don't know it is."

"But I think you do, Sakura," Syaoran said calmly. "I think you have a good guess to who this prankster is. I also think you have been hiding something from us since the day we met you."

Yue looked at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean? Sakura has never hidden anything from me," he said but turned to me looking unsure, "I am right, aren't I? You are not keeping anything from me, are you, Sakura?"

I looked at Yue then to Syaoran. _I guess this is as good as a time to tell them. Please don't hate me, Yue _I though. I looked at the bed and shock my head smiling. "You know, Syaoran? You are way to smart for your own good?" I looked over at Yue and said, "Yes. It is true I have been keeping something from you. I kept it from everyone. The only truly knows about my secret is my dead mother."

I sighed and looked at the two for one more time before resting my eyes to stare at the ceiling once more before I began my story.

"I am not the oldest one in my family. I have an older brother named Touya. He is about 11 years older than I am, so that would make him 21 right now.

"I loved my brother and I still do. He was great. Almost like you, Yue. He also happens to very protected of me. Didn't like any boy becoming too close to me. He would take me out and at like a loving brother. He would do anything to make my happy. That is until he stared dating Kaho.

"I could tell that my brother that my brother was really in love with her they stared when I was four. Even though Touya was just 15 he knew from the moment he saw her that he was in love. He told me this himself.

"They stayed together for about three years. In the third year of their relationship Touya proposed to her. He was so happy when she said yes that he never had a frown on his face since then.

"I was happy for him even though I truly didn't like her. It's not because she took Touya but I never got a good vibe from her when she was around. But I kept it to myself. As long as Touya loved her and she made him happy then I was happy too. It made me happy to see my brother happy.

"One day Touya took me out to watch a movie. He asked Kaho if she wanted to come but she declined saying that she had a ton of homework to do and said that we should have some sibling time together. Touya thought nothing of it and left her to do her work.

"We came home early that day because the movie ended early. We were talking and laughing like before Kaho came into his life. That is until we stepped though the door."

I sighed and close my eyes thinking about that day. I went on as the flashback of that day came across my mind. It was as clear as day in my mind.

_Flashback_

We became back to the apartment to hear moans and gasps coming from Touya's bedroom. It was nothing like the painful moans I usually heard in the park when someone fell or something else that got them hurt. I have never heard those kinds of moans before.

_Touya singled me to keep quiet as he slowly tiptoed over to the door. I kept close behind him wanting to know what was happening in the bedroom._

The door was open a crack, just enough for both of us to see what was happening in there. I let out a silent gasp for what I saw and Touya clenched his fist and turn red with anger at the site. On the bed was Kaho with another man. A younger man. They were both naked and making love to each other.

Touya could not take any more of this and kicked the door open. The two on the bed jumped in surprise and separated as quickly as they could. Kaho stayed on the bed and over her naked body with the blanket. The man jumped of the bed and his whole body came in view of eyes. I gasped at what I saw.

Touya saw me gasp at the sight of the naked man and grew even angrier. "STAY THERE AND CLOSE YOUR EYES, SAKURA. NOW!!!" Touya yelled. I did as I was told but tried to listen hard to the scene that was happening before me.

I heard Kaho scream it's not what you think before I heard the sound of a fist flying and the victim groan from the impact as the punch sent him flying to the nearest wall.

I could hear Touya throwing the man clothes at him and yelling get out. I heard the shuffling of feet and they ran past me and the sound of the front door slamming shut.

I opened my eyes knowing that it was safe to see now. I saw Touya standing huffing and puffing giving Kaho an evil look.

"Get out," he said his voice stone cold.

"But it's not what you think!" yelled Kaho still on the bed.

"What is there to think Kaho!?! It is perfectly clear that you were fucking the hell out of that man! AND IN FRONT OF MY SISTER, YOU BITCH!"

"I didn't know you two would come home so early," she cried tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that shit, Kaho. I have no pity for you. Now I will ask you one more time... GET OUT!"

Kaho cried as she got off the bed, blanket still around her, and headed for the door. She looked at the floor as she headed for the door.

As she pasted him, Touya he grabbed her left hand and took off the engagement ring from her finger. This made more tears fall from her eyes. She headed for the door again and Touya kept a sharp eye on her to make sure she fully left.

Kaho stopped in front of me and was about to say something when Touya yelled, "Don't you dare talk to my sister, you whore!" Her turned to me and gestured for me to come over to him. I ran over to him and hind behind him not really wanting to look at the girl who broke my brother's heart.

When Kaho was gone from the apartment Touya leaned his back on the nearest wall and slowly sank to the ground. I watched my brother closely as he closed his eyes and began to sob softly.

I walked over to him kneeled next to him. I put my arms around him and rocked him back and forth as did to me whenever I cried.

It did not take long for Touya to stop crying. When he did he turned me so that I was facing him. He cupped my face with both his hands so that I was staring into his eyes, which were filled with hurt and sadness. "Sakura, do you remember what I told you when you were four. Do you remember what I said about crying in front of your enemies?" he asked and I nodded. "Then tell me what I said."

"You said if you cry in front of your enemy it shows weakness and if your enemy sees your weakness you become more vulnerable to them," I whispered.

He nodded and said, That's right. Promise me that you will never cry in front of any one unless you truly trust them." He released me but kept his eyes locked on me.

"I promise, Touya."

"Also promise me that you will try to forget about what happened here and what you saw."

"I promise."

"That's a good girl," he smiled at me and hugged me tightly. Even though I knew that this day would change things forever I was unaware how.

End of Flashback

"A week after that event Touya moved back home. A month after, he started to stay home late and always come home drunk.

"On night, about six weeks after that day, he came home more drunk then usual. No one was home but me when he came home. My father was had gone to a conference in Hong Kong and won't have been back for five months. During that five-mouth period Mei Lin was to stay with my grandfather in America. So I was the only one there to take care of him.

"That night something got him really mad and he took his anger out on...me. Back then I never thought that he would ever beat me. Not ever. But after that night it became clear that this was going to be a daily routine. Every night after that Touya would come home, beat me until he was satisfied, take the dinner I made him to his room, and lock himself in for the rest of the night."

I paused for a second to wipe a tear from my check that had escaped my tear filled eye. I took in a shaky breath and continued.

"On night, one week before my father and sister where to return, thing got really bad and out of control. When Touya came home he went straight to me. I was in the kitchen, finishing his dinner, and didn't notice him come in. I turned and took a very hard blow to the face. The force of the punch was great and it made me fall back and hit my head hard against the kitchen counter. Every thing went black after that.

"I woke to find myself in a hospital bed. Next to my bed sat Touya with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand. I tried to get up but my head start to ache and my head feel back against the pillow. Touya heard the thud and his head snapped up the moment he heard it."

I sat there and rubbed the place on me head where it the counter hit it. Another flashback came and rested in my mind. I continued as the scene played through my mind.

Flashback

"Sakura! You're finally awake!" he said in relief. He got up and gave me a tight hug while kissing the top of my head.

"Touya, please put me down. My head hurts when I am up," I said in a horse voice.

"Sorry," he said and laid me back on the bed softly.

"It's okay," I said when the pain had decreased. "Touya?" I asked and turned my head to face him, "What happen?"

His face went cold as he said, "You don't remember?'

"All I remember is my head hitting against the counter then I blacked out. What happened after that?"

He looked at the floor as he answered me, "After awhile I noticed that you haven't moved for a long time and I started to get worried. I bent down to check your breathing. Your breathing was small a shallow. When I lifted you by the head I felt something sticky on the back of your head. I looked at the floor where your head use to be and saw I large puddle of blood.

"I stared to get really scared. I lifted you up and placed you one the counter. I then ripped my shirt and rapped it around your head tightly to try and stop the bleeding. Then I began running around the house looking the phone. You can kinda feel it in from there."

I was silenced for a minute then spoke softly, "What did you tell the doctors?"

"I told them that it was an accident," he said lowering his head even further.

"Good," was all I said to make his head snapped up with surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Good.' Touya, if you told them what really happened then they would have told the police and you would have been arrested. I love you too much to see them take you away." I smile at his dumb found face.

"I don't deserve your love." He whispered as he got up.

"Where are you going," I said afraid.

"I'm going to get the doctor and tell them that you're awake," he said simply. Then he looked at me seriously. "Sakura, I get to take you home tomorrow. Tomorrow is also the day that I'll be leaving."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I went to far and almost killed you. I don't know what may happen if I lost you. I'm going away for a little while to try to get myself together. I don't know if I will be more dangerous or something when I get back but all I know is that if I do stay I know thing will go way too far and I will lose you."

I laid there not wanting to believe what he was saying. He came over to me and kneeled beside my bed. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "I know that you can't except this know but I know this is best. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

As he said this, his face came closer and closer towards mine. They were barely a centimeter apart when he finished. This made my race. I was about to loose my mind when he started to talk again.

"Calm down, will you? I know. Close your eyes, Sakura. I promise this won't hurt," he said his breath breathing warmly over my face.

I trusted my brother so I closed my eyes. But they didn't stay close long as I felt Touya lips on mine. I was so shock to react. But before I could he pulled away and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. But before he walked through he looked at me and said, "I'll leave you with that to remember me, okay my cherry blossom?" And with that he walked through the open door.

End of Flashback

"The next day he took me home, packed up his stuff, gave me a kiss good bye, and was gone. The last I heard of him he had broken out of jail. He was in for drug dealing. I don't know where he is right now. He could be anywhere."

I looked over at the two. I found them shocked and dumb founded. I knew they would be yelling in a minute so I decided to speak up real quick, "Don't you dare tell Daddy or Mei Lin. They just think that Touya is somewhere in America studying."

They nodded not knowing really what to say. It was Yue who found his voice first, "Well...I guess we can add him to the list of suspects."

"Yeah," said Syaoran, "Sakura, are you sure you have no more secrets? When I thought you were hiding something from us I didn't expect something like that. I thought more along the lines of a jealous boyfriend you never told us about."

"Nope nothing like that and yes I have no more secrets."

"Well, I think we need more people to add to the suspect list. We just can't think that Touya is behind this. But not until tomorrow night. Let's get some sleep, go shopping tomorrow, and then talk some more about this. Unless something else comes up tomorrow this is the decided plan."

We nodded in agreement. They kissed me good night as they left for their own room. I went over to my closest and pulled out a cherry red nightgown. I pulled off my clothes and put on the gown. I sank into my bed as I let the shadows consumed my room and sleep take over me. I rest well just to have thing worsen the next morning.

I woke to the light glow of sunlight that shone thought the thin blinds. I yawned and got up stretching. I pulled the blinds up and welcomed the sun's glow on my face. I went to me closet and got out a powder pink halter top, light blue mini jean skirt, and a blush pink short-sleeve jacket. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. Outside the door I could smell the aroma of breakfast begin cooked. I smiled and got in the shower.

I was done 30 minutes later ready to go and start shopping. Yue was already at the table eating when I walked in. I smiled and took my seat. Syaoran place my plate in front of me and sat down with his own. We said a little prayer and began to eat. Since Yue started before us he was done first and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. That left Syaoran and myself left at the table.

I smiled at him and asked, "Syaoran, how did you know that I was keeping a secret from you and Yue?"

"Because," he said swallowing a bit if food, I could see it in your eyes it was always there I just never said anything about it until now."

"You are such a smart ass, Syaoran," I said throwing a balled up napkin at him. It bounced of his head into his plate.

"Hey! I'm still eating!" he said as he threw one my way. I ducked a started laughing. He did the same a we stayed laughing the rest of breakfast.

"I LOVE SHOPPING!" yelled a really happy Ryoko. We only have been shopping for about an hour and already this girl had eight bag filled with close. WE haven't even gotten to the shoes yet.

"Not as much as me!" I yelled back her. I was worst then her. I was carrying three bags in each hand while the boys also had three bags of mine in each hand.

"Whatever, you two! I'm waiting to get about six new pairs of shoes!" yelled Tomoyo, the shoe girl.

"Well, let's go over there. I want to get came new purses," Kyoko said pointing to a store that was full of purses.

"OKAY!" We yelled and headed over there.

I stopped when I didn't hear the boys behind me. I turned and saw them going in a store called Star's. I shrugged and headed over to the girls.

It was almost seven when we were done. The boys each had two bag: one held clothes and the other held two new pairs of shoes. Kyoko had five bags filled with clothes, four bags filled with shoes, and three bags filled with purses and jewelry. Tomoyo had four bags filled with clothes, six bags filled with shoes, and three bags filled of purses and jewelry. Ryoko had eight bags of clothes, five bags of shoes, one bag of purses and jewelry. I had eight bags of clothes and shoes and four bags of purses and jewelry.

Thank God for Kyoko we stopped before we were out of money. Now we were heading over to Sushi Okasho to eat.

"God this makes me glad that we already paid all the bills for this month," Yue sighed shacking his head.

"Yeah, and it's also a good thing that Sakura bought a months supply of food already," Syaoran said dragging the bags he was holding.

"You boys are such whiners. You two can act like real babies," snorted Ryoko.

"Goo goo gah gah," Syaoran said sucking his thumb.

Author's P.O.V.

They all started laughing and entered the Sushi Bar. But they didn't notice a coated figure just in earshot of them. The coated figure stopped as they entered the bar. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Soon, my cherry blossom. Soon."

He pulled his coat off and walked in the bar to watch them further. But little did this man know that he, too, was being followed. But this coated figure was watching both the man and Sakura's friends.

The second man smiled and turned toward his car. Before getting into his car he turned and looked over at the bar and whispered, "Soon no one will be standing in the way. Not even him." He smirked and got in his car and drove off into the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cool! Two stalkers. Who are they and why are they so interested in Sakura? Which one of them made that phone call and sent her the tape.

Well I'm not going to tell you. You are just going to have to read the rest a soon as I put it up! Review and be honest! 'Til the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 5 We Meet Again

Next chapter is up read and review but only if you want to! –Rini3 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5 

_It's Wednesday and no calls or any thing new from our little stalker friend_ I thought as I got ready for choir practice. I was wearing a tight white no sleeve button up dress shirt, white hiphuggers with a little flare at the end, my new K-Swiss classics, white French hat that tilted to the side, and star dangle earrings (the out the girl was wearing in the music video 'I'm still in love with you' by Sean Paul).

I was just done fixing my hair when Syaoran voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, "Sakura are you done yet?"

"Yes!" I said checking my hair one more time before opening the door.

"Why are you wearing that to choir practice?" asked Syaoran looking me up and down.

"I was wondering, since Yue is working to night and couldn't come with me, if you would to come with me and watch a movie?" I asked looking down at the floor so he would see the blush creeping on my face.

"Sure. Why not! And after I'll treat you to some ice cream. Sound good?" he said. I looked at him and smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now will you let _me_ get ready?"

I nodded and stepped out the doorway and let him in. I smiled some more and went to my room to get my white Louis Vuitton.

When I walked out I found Syaoran waiting by the door wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket, black jean pants, and black air forces.   
"Looking good," I said eyeing his wear.   
"Thanks. Ready to go?" he said opening the door for me.   
"Yep. Let's go. The faster we get there the faster it'll be over," I said walking out the door and down the stairs.   
I waited as Syaoran unlocked the car and opened the door for. He bowed and me his hand as he said, "Shall I help you in, Miss?" I giggled and took his hand and said, "Thank you kindly, Sir," as he helped me in. 

He closed the door the came around to the driver's seat and got in. He started the engine and pulled out. He pumped up the music and we headed for the church.

As we drove to the back of the church I was thinking about what might happen tonight. I stopped thinking about tonight's maybe events when I looked and saw the girls. They were leaning against the rail of the slope that led into the annex. The annex was where we held choir practice. We parked right in font of them.

"Hey, Baby!" the girl said in unison as Syaoran and I got out of the car.

"Hey girls!" I said waving at them.

We walked over them and Syaoran and the girls exchanged greetings. I looked around and saw that everyone was outside. The boys where playing with a hacky sack and the other girls in choir were over at the stair which lead to the front of the church. I looked over to door of the annex and saw that they were still locked.

"Auntie Yumi isn't here yet She called Yukito and told him that she might a little late," Kyoko informed me when she saw me looking at the locked door.

"Sakura!" Eriol yelled waving. He tossed the hacky sack to Takeshi and jogged over to us. "You look great! What's the occasion?" he asked when he came closer to us.

"Yes, Sakura. Do tell us why you are wearing such a cute choir practice?" Ryoko said with lifted eyebrows.

I blushed and said rather sheepishly, "I going to movies with Syaoran after practice."

"Oh, really?" Tomoyo said suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes. That kuya of mine bailed and so I thought that Syaoran would go with me instead. And he said yes."

"You don't if I come then, do you Sakura," Eriol said glaring at Syaoran.

"Umm...sure. I don't mind," I said looking at the boys who shot death glare after death glare at each other. I shock my head a walk over to the boys playing with the hacky sack.

"Hey boys," I said waving at them.

"Hey Sakura," they said never taking their eyes off the hacky sack. Watanuki had it and was doing some tricks with it. He suddenly kicked it my way. It first hit my stomach then came and landed on my knee as I bounced it up then kicked it back over to him.

I watched the game some more until I heard Auntie Yumi's voice calling out. "Let's start!" I turned and saw her get out of her car and walk up the slope to open the doors.

I headed over to the gang and together we walked in with everyone else. We headed to the chair to set them up as we usually did but Auntie Yumi stopped.

"We won't be using the chairs today. We are not going to practice today. Only Barbie. Barbie go and practice the song that I placed on the piano," Auntie Yumi said pointing at the piano. Barbra nodded and walked over to the piano and started playing.

"Why aren't we practicing today, Auntie?" asked Yukito.

"Because I have to prepare for something that is happening in the church this Saturday. If you want you can sing along while Barbra plays," she said before heading into the back hallway that led to the Father Garagin Room.

"Oh, like I really want to practice if I don't have to," Ryoko said when Auntie Yumi was out of earshot.

"So what do you guys have planned tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well I have to get a present wrapped before I deliver it to someone," Yukito said joining in the conversation.

"Me and Sakura have Stomp practice then we are going to watch Basic practice for the rally next month," said Kyoko.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to stay after your practice," said Syaoran looking at me.

"Yah, I thought it would be cool to watch. Like I small preview to the real thing," I said shrugging.

"What's the big deal. It's not like he can sing or anything," mumbled Eriol under his breath. Unfortunately Syaoran heard every word he said.

"Got a problem, Moon?" Syaoran said glaring at him.

"Yeah, I do. I got a problem with you taking Sakura out. No...wait...correction. I have a problem with you just near her," Eriol said standing his ground.

"I can stand next to her if I want to. In fact I can do a whole lot more and you couldn't do anything about," Syaoran said shoving him and making him stubble back a little.

"Don't you dare touch her, Li," Eriol said regaining his balance.

Syaoran just grinned an evil grin and walked over to me. He grabbed me be the waist and pulled me closer to him. This got the whole rooms attention. Even Barbra stopped playing the piano to see what he would do next.

"I hope you like this," he breathed and kissed me there right in front of every one. My eyes went wide as I felt his lips on mines.

The whole room gasped. This was nothing like Syaoran. He would never do this. He was the kind of guy who was shy when it came to his feeling. He would have to torture him just to get him to tell you who he liked.

But I wasn't really paying attention to them any more as I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. What was first a gentle innocent kiss turned to a passionate one. But it didn't last long for Syaoran was pulled from me and throw back by Eriol

Syaoran stumbled a little but regained his balanced quickly as a fist came flying towards his face. He ducked just in time but came welcomed by Eriol's other fist striking him hard in the stomach. He groaned a little but one punch was not enough to make him run with his tail between his legs.

He dodged one more much and came behind Eriol. Eriol turned quickly around and started give Syaoran punch after punch. But Syaoran just kept backing up and dodging each one.

They were almost near the doorway entrance where I was standing. They didn't know that I was behind them so when Syaoran was a few feet away he dodged to the right making Eriol's fist come straight towards me.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for the forceful impact. But all that I heard were loud gasped from every one in the room. I decided to take a peek and saw Eriol's fist right in front of my face.

But someone one was holding his wrist and stopped Eriol's fist from crashing into my face. I followed the arm up which was attached to a hooded figure.

"Now. Now. You wouldn't be trying to hurt my little cheer blossom, now would you," a man's voice said from under the hood. With his free hand he pulled back his hood, reveling his face.

I gasped. Standing right next to me was Touya. He let go of Eriol and looked at me. He smiled and said, "Hey, Sakura! I'm home!" But I didn't hear him finish as I whispered, "Touya..." and fainted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know! I know This chapter is short! But I promise to make it longer next time. But before I can type up the next chapter I need to know something: When is Sakura's b-day?

If anyone could tell me that would be great! Please review and be honest about it!


	4. Chapter 6 Love Finally

Hello! I've put up three chapters in the last few days! I'm so happy!

I'm hoping a friend of mine will like the story! So in honor of him I'm going to dedicate this chapter to him!

I thank the people who review! I really appreciate it. (Even thought there is not a lot of you) But as I have said I do not care what you think or if you don't review my story. I write because it is one of my passions.

So with all that said ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! (oh and before I forget I found out [thanks for you help] her b-day and found it kinda far away so I decided to give her my b-day to make the story make more sense. Oh and if you are wondering how they are out for summer vacation so early I'm also using the school year of my old school [stared early August, ended late April])

Oh and thank you for all of you that reviewed!

HpAnVilHoTtiEs: Thanks for reviewing again. Touya is the first stalker in chapter four but he isn't the stalker from chapter one. So keep guessing! Oh and her b-day is one April 1st!

heheangel kisses: thanks for your help and reviewing!

platinum star: thank you too for you help and reviewing.

NOW (finally) ON WITH THE STORY!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6 

_Good God! Why does my head? _I though as I tried to open my eyes. But I closed them quickly as Ryoko's ringing voice yelled at full force in my ear.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're awake!" she wailed hugging tight.

"Can't...breathe!" I stuttered trying to get out of her grasp.

"Sorry! So sorry!" She said letting go and backing off.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was a bit hazy for a moment but as things cleared I saw concerned faces of all my friends around me. I wasn't really expecting that. I screamed in surprise and fell off what ever I was laying on.

"Oww..." I said slowly getting up and rubbing my very bruised head. As I got up I felt a head rush coming and took hold of something to keep my balance. I looked down at what my hand had grabbed and saw the key lid of the piano in the church.

"Can anyone please tell me why the bloody hell do I have such a major headache?" I asked siting down piano bench.

"You fainted. Don't you remember?" asked Syaoran as he came sit next to me.

"No, I don't. But I remember the dream I had. You and Eriol were fighting. Eriol was about to hit since you ducked out of the way but my brother came and stopped him." I laughed and said , "like Touya is really back."

"Umm... Sakura..." said Tomoyo looking a little worried.

"What is Tomoyo?" I asked smiling at her.

She didn't say anything but just pointed to something behind me. I turned around still smiling. But that smile faded face as my eyes landed on my brother.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom," he said smiling at me.

I didn't return a greeting. I turned around and closed my eyes. I whispered to myself, "If I stay like this maybe he'll go away," hopping that that would really happen.

But to my disappointment, I heard his voice coming closer saying, "Sorry Sakura but I'm not going anywhere." After he said that I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. I sighed and opened my eyes. I turned my head to face him and saw his big head resting on my shoulder.

I didn't like it one bit. I gently pushed his head off my shoulder and removed his arms from my waist. I got up and as I did I took Syaoran with me. I turned to him and said, "Let's go. Our movie starting soon." I took his hand and stared to drag him towards the exit as I heard him saying, "But our movie doesn't start for another hour!"

"Sakura Kinomoto! Don't you dare walk away from your big brother when he is talking to you!" Touya yelled at my back. That made me pissed.

I dropped Syaoran hand and turned around screaming at him, "YOU CALL YOURSELF A BIG BROTHER! THAT IS SUCH A CRACK OF BULL! MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU KNEW THAT DAD HARDLY COMES HOME! YOU KNEW THAT MEI LIN STAYS WITH GRAMPA! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING BY MYSELF! MY BIG BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME." I paused needing to breathe. I saw the stunned faces of my friends at my sudden outburst. But I didn't care. My target at the moment was Touya.

I slowly calmed down and straitened myself. I putted my arms behind my back and slowly walked over to him. I stopped about an inch from him but he stood his ground, ready to take anything that I threw at him. But he did not expect the words that came out of my mouth next.

"And my big brother would have never EVER had fallen in love with me let alone kiss me," I said very calmly. This silenced the whole room. But it gave me more pleasure seeing the look on my dear brother's face.

He just stared at me, wide eyed. His mouth opening and closing, like a fish out of water, trying to figure out what to say to come back at that. Giving up, he just stood there with his head hanging down.

Satisfied, I turned and walked back to Syaoran. He to was silenced by what I said, even though he heard it before. I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek to get his attention. He looked startled as he looked down at he but that disappeared as soon as it came.

"Let's go," I said with a smile. I took his hand and twined our fingers together. He looked surprised first then a warm smile came across his face as he lead me out the door. I smiled to but inside I felt awful. But I didn't turned and take one more look at my brother for I knew it would only make feel worst.

"I'm sorry about that," I said to Syaoran with a sad look on my face. We have been driving for two hour and were now at a little ice cream parlor in a town in nearby.

"That's okay," he said handing me my ice cream. "I was just so surprised that you would yell out like that. You are usually so under control with your anger."

"I know, but ever since my brother left me, I would always get so mad just thinking about him," I sighed as we walked out of the parlor and into the park that was just across the street.

"I know how you feel," he said. "You know that I came here from Hong Kong. My mother thought it would do me some good if I stayed by myself for awhile. When I came hear I felt so alone. Not knowing anyone and not having any one I knew here by."

We were silent for a moment. We just kept walking and finishing our ice cream until I spotted a weeping willow in the distance. I smiled and took Syaoran by the hand leading him in the direction of the tree.

"Where are you taking me?" Syaoran laugh as he allowed me to lead him.

"Over there," I said pointing at the willow with my free hand.

When we reached it Syaoran pulled the branches and helped me in. I gasped at how beautiful from the inside. The branches were so thick that I couldn't even see the other side beyond the branches but some how the moon's light still shone through. Inside was a flower bad of daisy that encircled the whole inside. It was truly romantic.

I sat down and leaned against the tree enjoying the beauty that was around me. Syaoran came and sat down beside. I was caught up with joy that I didn't notice my head slowly lower itself and rest and Syaoran's shoulder. But he didn't abject or anything so I just stayed like that.

"Where you lonely?" I asked looking up at him. I had changed my position and was sitting between his legs with my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and was hugging my close.

"Yes, every much," he nodded looking down at me. "I came here when I was only twelve years old. I went to school not really making any friends. They all thought I was weird and too stuck up to associate with me. Word got around that I was heir to the Li Clan.

"But after a year I met Yue. We got to talking about life and stuff. He told me about you and how he just met you. He said that he thought you were a nice girl from he met you. He asked if I wanted to meet you and I agreed, seeing that no one has ever asked me that before.

"And then I met you. Even for an eight-year-old, you were truly beautiful. Do you remember the day we met?"

I nodded and continued for him, "It was during the last month of school. It was a nice day. Yue had asked me to met him after school the park that was across the street from my school..."

Flashback

"Where is he?" I sighed. I was sitting in a bench by the lake waiting for. I've been there for about an hour now wondering if I should leave or not.

I sighed again and stood up. Just as I was about to leave I hear my name being called out. I turned and saw Yue running across the park towards me. But my attention was on the boy that was running right behind him. _Wonder who he is_ I thought as they neared closer to me.

"Sorry, Sakura," said a panting Yue. "Ms. Keyno kept me after class to discuss something about my report."

"That's okay," I said smiling at him. I turned my attention to the boy that stood behind him.

He was wearing the same uniform as Yue so I could tell that he went to the same school. But he seemed older. He had light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he started to stare at me. I giggled thinking _he's kinda cute._

I turned my attention back to Yue who was still trying to catch his breath. "Yue, have you for gotten your manners?" I asked. He looked up at me confused. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I pointed to the boy behind him.

"Oh yah!," he said remembering something, "this is Li Syaoran. He came hear from Hong Kong last year. He didn't really make any friends so I decided that maybe he could hang out with us maybe." He looked at his watch and gasped. "Or maybe you for the day. I got to go to my piano lesson. See yah!" He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and took off in the direction he came from.

Syaoran and I both blushed, seeing that it would only be the two us today. We decided to go over to one of the picnic benches to talk and get to know each other more, seeing that we only met today.

"So Syaoran, how to you like our fare town so far?" I asked letting my arms rest on the table.

"I find it very pleasant here, it is more quite here then back in Hong Kong," he said smiling at me.

"Ah it is," I sighed and looked around the park.

"So how do you know Yue?" Syaoran asked giving me a weird smile.

"He's my big brother!" I said smiling a huge smile.

"Really? You two don't look anything alike."

"Well, he's not really my big brother," I said tucking my hair behind my ear giving him one of my shy smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I just call him my big brother. We don't have the same parents but we act like siblings."

"He must really love you then."

"Ah he really does." I sigh and smiled looking at two kids run by.

"So what about your parents? What do they think about Yue?"

"Well my father...he only saw him once but he said he liked him. And my mother..." I frowned and looked at the lake.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." As he said this he took my hands between his and gently rubbed them. But when he noticed this, he took back his hands quickly.

"It's okay. She dies when I was three. I guess I'm not fully over it yet."

"I know how you feel. My father dies when I was one. I don't even remember what he looks like besides the pictures I have of him."

"What about your mother? Do you have a sibling?"

"Yeah. I have a mom and four older sisters. But they're all back in Hong Kong. But enough about me, do you have any siblings?

"Yes, a sister. Her name is Mei Lin. But she lives in America with my grandfather."

"So I'm guessing it's just you and your father."

"Nope. It's just me. My father is an archaeologist so he doesn't stay home that long just like a week every five months."

"It must be really lonely for you."

"Yeah but then I meet Yue and I just I also have you now."

I smiled as he started to blush again. Then it went away and was replaced with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you are right." I giggled and he chuckled. We stayed in the park until it was all most night. We stayed there and made each other laugh.

End of Flashback

"You were really nice to me," I said tightening his hold on me.

"As you were to me," he said and rested his head on top of mine.

"Syaoran, may I ask you something?" I said turning myself slightly to see him. His head fell as I tuned to face him.

"Sure, "he said lifting his head to look at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"WHAT!" he said letting go of me and staring at me in disbelief.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked looking at him rather annoyed.

"Umm...well... I don't know," he said wrapping his arms around me again. "I little part was just to make Eriol even madder but most of it was because..."

"Because what?" I said turning to him I found him an inch from my face and that inch was getting smaller as he said his next words.

"Because I wanted to since the day I met you," he said lifted my chin and gently brushed his lips over mine. I didn't get a chance to react this sudden kiss for his lips left mine.

"Come on, it's getting late," he said getting up.

I stayed at him in disbelief. _Is he just going to leave this as is? Why is this making me so angry? Its not like I love... _but then I couldn't finish my train of thought. I looked at the ground and started to smile. _My friends are right. I'm too clueless even to my own feelings. I know that because..._

"I love you," I whispered still looking at the ground.

"W-What did you say," he stammered.

"I love you!" I said jumping up and running into his arms.

"Uhh..." he said as he and I both fell to the ground. I was just laughing at the whole thing. I looked at him with a big smile on my face then rested my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I'm so sorry that I didn't realize it sooner. I'm so sorry for making you wake. You gave me all the sighs but I still didn't know. Everyone's right. I am clueless."

"No you're not," He said turning so that I was on the bottom now and was on top. I stared into his big chestnut brown eyes and saw the shine I saw in them every time I was with him. I never known what that shine meant but I did know.

"You are not clueless. You are just carefree. You are trying to deal with the fact that you think that you are all alone. But you're not. You have Yue and you have me. And frankly I think that's all you need. Yue loves you and I...I love you."

My smile grew wider and I started to giggle. "Say it again," I asked playing with his hair.

Syaoran just chuckled and said, "I love you, my little cherry blossom," and leaned down to kiss me again. But this time he didn't pull back.

"What are you going to tell Yue," Syaoran asked as he parked in the parking lot in front of your apartment.

"Don't you 'how' I'm going to tell him," I smirked as I got out of the car.

"Fine. 'How' are you going to tell him?" he said coming around to me. He offered his arm and I excepted it.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I said, "I don't think it matters really. I mean, Yue way was really happy when you told him that we were going out on a date on Friday. So I think he'll be even more happier that we are finally together."

"Oh, are we now?" He smirked turning me around in his arms when we reached the door.

"Hey! I'm not the kind of girl to tell a guy 'I love you' and not make him by boyfriend," I said the smirked, "besides it's you that should be more happy. You finally got the girl."

He just laughed at my last statement and kissed me on the forehead, "Yeah, you're right. Happy now?"

I gave him a light kiss on the lips and said, "Very," before opening the door.

"We ho... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!" I screamed not believing that this day went from bad to great to even worst in a few hours.

"Now is that the way you speak to your father? Not even a 'hi father'?" Dad said standing up and giving me a hug.

"Hi Daddy. Sorry, but you guys startled me," I said hugging him back. I tuned to face my brother and my little sister.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked.

"I let them in," came Yue's voice from behind me. I turned to him glaring.

"Why did you let him come in?" I whispered side glancing at Touya.

"Because I thought it would be rude since he did come with your father," he whispered back as he walked pass me.

"So how was your movie?" asked Touya how was glaring at Syaoran. I sighed. _Still as protective as ever_ I thought.

"We missed it," I said smugly to him then I turned to Mei Lin, "Aren't you supposed to be with Grandfather?"

"Well yes...but when Touya sent his letter saying that he was going home and for good I decided to come and visit you guys."

"Letter?" I asked looking at Daddy.

"Yes letter," he said nodding. "He sent us a letter a month ago telling us he would be coming home. Didn't you get one?"

"No. It's looks like someone forgot to inform the middle child," I said glaring at Touya who just kept smiling at me.

"Well how cares," said Yue. "What did you and Syaoran do instead of a movie?"

I smiled and walked over to Syaoran taking his hand. He smiled down at me as I said, "Guys, there's something we need to tell you. Syaoran and I are..." But that's all I got before my phone started ringing. I sighed and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Hello, my precious cherry blossom," answered a very groggy voice, "remember me?"

I felt my face pale as I said, "You..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's chapter six! The reason I needed Sakura's b-day will be in the next chapter! Promise. Until then! Bye! Review! Bye!


	5. Chapter & Start the count down

Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long. School just started for me and got homework the first week. Again sorry! Well here is Chapter 7! Hope you like!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7 

"You..." I stuttered.

"Yes and how you this fine?" he said with cruel laugh following.

"Sakura, sweetheart, how is on the phone," Daddy asked concerned.

"Yes why don't you tell Daddy who I am," he said with another laugh.

"I WOULD IF I KNEW WHO YOU WERE!" I screamed into the phone. At that moment both Yue and Syaoran knew was one the phone.

"Sakura, give me the phone. Please hand me the phone. That bastard does not deserve to be talking to you. Now please _please _give me the phone," begged Yue extending out his hand. I turned to him with tears coming down my eyes.

"Don't you dare give him the phone, you little whore! Unless you want to see him with his eyes gorged out, don't you dare give him that phone," he started screaming at me.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" I choked between my cries.

"Oh deary, you got it all wrong. I don't want to leave _you_ alone. The others I do not care that much about. But I afraid if they get in the way the I have no choice but to...what's a good word right now... oh I know...dispose of them."

"Leave them alone. I beg of you."

"Sorry but I'm don't do well with beggars. Oh there are two more things that I wanted to say to you. Number one: try to go somewhere more private when you and Mr. Li decide to make out. Number two: Tell your sister that she looks very cute." I heard him give one more cruel dark laugh before the phone went dead.

"He followed me," I whispered. I tears coming from my eyes were long gone. I just stared at the phone. My tears still left in me were replaced with pure hatred. Hatred for him and him alone. _How dare he talk about my sister! She is only ten years old! I will not let him touch her! _I thought as I stared angrily at my phone.

"What did you say, Sakura?" my little sister asked starting to get really scared. I looked her surprised, almost forgetting that she was there. But that quickly went away as I saw the fear in her eyes. I too was getting really scared but for her.

"Nothing sweetie," I said going over to her and kneeling before her. _A ten-year-old does not need to worry about as bad as this _I thought. "But sweetie can you me a big favor?" She nodded so I continued, "Could you go home with Daddy and never ever leave the house until I say things are safe? Can you do that for me?" I looked over at my father to see if he understood. He nodded and I turned my attention back to Mei Lin.

"I don't understand, Sis. Is someone trying to hurt you?" she asked with a tear rolling down her face.

"Don't you be silly. There is just someone who wants to talk to me but I really don't like this person. That's all." I wiped the tear from her face smiling.

"Okay. If you say so." She smiled back at me.

"Now when you get home will you promise me that you will look every door and window?"

"I promise!"

"That's a good girl! Now, do you remember what I taught you to do when I wanted to speak to Daddy alone?"

She nodded and showed me. She pressed her palms tightly against her ears and started to hum to herself. I nodded to her and then turned to the boys.

"Dad," When you get home I want you to make sure every thing is locked. I want you to make sure that nothing can get through. And I mean nothing!" I told my father as he stared at me in disbelief. But then a serious glint took over his eyes.

"Sakura, tell me is going one," he said putting his hands one my shoulder and making me look him start in the eye.

"Sorry, Father but I can not do that," I said with the same glint in my eyes. He saw it but did not back down.

"Sakura... I am your father and I want you..." he started but never finished as I cut in.

"No Father. Not this time. This time I want you to listen to me. This time I want you to go home and take Mei Lin with you. Then I want you to make sure that everything is lock down tight Do I make myself clear?"

He stared at me for a while but then smiled and nodded. I smiled and turned back to Mei Lin. She was still humming to herself like I told her. I kneeled before her and gently took her hands from her ears. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you done talking?" she asked playing with the rim of her dress.

"Yes. You're going to go home know. Mei Lin, how long are you staying here?" I asked

"Until a week after your birthday!" she said giving me a big hug.

"My birthday?" I tried to look around at everyone but since Mei Lin was still hugging me I decided to pick her up.

"When's my birthday?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Goodness Sakura! Don't you remember that Mei Lin and I always come home around this time? It's May 1st! Only 14 days left until your birthday," my sister cried. Then she frowned. "Can I ask you one favor?"

"Sure what is it?" I said readjusting her on my arm.

"Can Daddy and I go out once to get you a birthday present?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You are to cute! Fine! But promise me that you will never leave Dad's side. Okay?" I looked at her and she started to giggle.

"Okay. I can call you right?"

"Yes! Now go home. I have to get some sleep."

"Okay!" she said jumping from arms and running over to Dad. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. He didn't even have a chance to say good bye so he just waved.

I laughed at them but that didn't last long. I turned to the remaining people in the room. They were sitting on the couch looking at me. I sighed and went over to them. I sat on Syaoran lap and put my arms around his neck. I gave a light kiss on the lips before I looked at the other two.

They looked at me as if I was crazy. They looked from me to Syaoran to me again. Yue pointed at me then at Syaoran. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the word. Touya just looked mad. He just sat there glaring at Syaoran.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" I asked looking confused then I remember that I never told them._ Oh well. This is as good as time as any time to tell them_ I thought. "Oops!"

"Oops is right. When did this happen," Yue said waving his hands at us, "not that I'm not happy for you two. I am! For god sake! I've been waiting for this for almost six years! But when, how, why didn't you tell me!"

We just laughed. "Sorry Bro! But it just happened today wan when we were going to tell you guys the phone rang," Syaoran said. There was silence in the room remembering what happened.

"Um...I think I'm gonna go to bed. Touya, you can sleep on the couch. Well good night." I got up and went to my room. I felt someone following me but I didn't turn around.

"Can you like turn around while I change?" I asked as I stepped into my room.

"Sure," came a voice that I didn't expect. The voice was Touya's.

I still didn't turn around. I got out my nightie and started to unbutton my shirt. After I got in my nightie I turned to see Touya staring at me.

"Where you watching as I changed?" I asked in a whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry. They're already asleep. Sakura, we really have to talk," he said as he went to sit on my bed. He patted the spot next to him motioning me to sit down. I took it but never met his eyes. _God I wish Syaoran were here_ I thought as sat down.

"Will you please look at me?" he asked almost pleading. "God I hate when you are made at me." I tuned to see him looking at the floor.

"I never hated you before...you know," I said wanting him to look up.

"I know. And that's why I hate it."

"But why, Touya? Why would you kiss me then leave? Why didn't you come back? The last time I saw you was when Dad took us to that restaurant for my 10th birthday party! For heaven's sake, I'm 14 now!"

He winced at all the word I through at him. But I didn't feel sorry for him. I felt the exact opposite. "Go sleep on the couch and leave me be." I closed me eyes and rubbed my temples. I felt him sigh and get up. I heard him walk slowly to the door but stopped.

"I still love you, Sakura," he said and walked out the door closing it behind him. I sighed as I opened me eyes to see my closed bed room door. I sighed again and fell softly on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day. Very long indeed I thought as I wrapped the blankets around me and fell into dreamful sleep.

I woke up to the light of the sun shining through the window and the sound of my phone beeping. I yawned and grabbed my phone off my nest table. On the screen it said knew text message. I looked over at my clock and saw it was still 6 am. Who could be up at this time? I thought as I answered the text. I gasped at what my phone read:

_13 more days, my cherry blossom. Expect a gift of my love every day until then!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know! I know! This chapter is short and it took me a long time to get it up. I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or less. And if you guys could help me and give me some ideas for what kinda of gift should the stalker give Sakura I would really be thankful!

Until the next chappy!


	6. Auther's Note

I know! I know! This is just an author's note. I just to tell everyone that I am sorry for the delay of the next chapter and that it will be up soon.

And I would like to inform the readers that e-mail me that I have a new e-mail 

I would like to thank everyone that has liked that story and I promise that the next chapter will be up before the end of the X-Mas holiday. I hope to get the chapter after the next up before the end of January.

Thank you everyone and if you would like to put in any of your thoughts into this story I am happy to hear them. Just send me a review or e-mail me.

Okay with that said… SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. The count down begins 12 days left

Hi it's me again. I am really sorry for not updating the story until now. But you know how life is. It is very complicated. Too much homework and when there is no homework I have to go to the drama club for three hours after school and be Miss Student Director. Uhhh! Way too much stuff for a 9th grader to deal with.

Well anyway, thanks for the people how really found my story good and waited for me to continue. Oh and please don't try e-mailing me on my old e-mail address anymore. My new one is like the old one but a little different. Here it 

And there you go! I will try to make this chapter as long as I can as gift for the people who have been waiting for this chapter.

Well without further to do… ON WITH THE STORY!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LAST CHAPTER:

_I woke up with the sun shinning though the window and the sound on of my phone beeping. I yawned and grabbed my phone off my night table. On the screen it read new text message. I looked over at my clock and saw it was still 6 am. Who could be up at this time? I thought as I answered the text. I gasped at what my phone read:_

_13 more days, my cherry blossom. Expect a gift of my love every day until then!_

NOW THE STORY:

I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of me lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard the voice of Touya coming from the living room and then a loud _THUD!_

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran yelled over my screams.

All three come into my bedroom and all three were coving their ears. Actually, all Touya could do was cover one ear as rubbed the forming bruise on his head.

I saw Yue coming over to me and very fast took his hands from his ears and replaced them on my mouth. That muffed the scream to an understanding volume. Touya and Syaoran took their hands from their ears and walked over to me. Touya took a seat on my night desk while Syaoran took a seat on the over side of me.

"Sweetie, Yue will remove his hands if you will stop screaming," said Syaoran sweetly. I nodded and lowered my volume a notch at a time until it was unable to be heard.

Syaoran nodded to Yue and Yue released his hands. They all looked at me waiting for me as if I was going to explain myself for the purpose of me sudden outburst a few moments ago. I just shock my head and lowered it. I handed my phone to Yue with the text still on the screen. Yue pressed a button to light up the screen. It did not take long for him to read it until he himself let out a horrible yell. But unlike mine, which was full of fear, his was full and anger and rage.

"Shit! What the fuck is with all the screaming?" said an angry Touya when Yue way was finished. He went back to rubbing his bruised head.

"That fucker that keeps fucking with Sakura texted her this morning! Look!" Yue said shoving the phone into Syaoran hands. Syaoran lighted up the screen and read on. Touya leaned forward to look at the text too. As soon as he was finished his eyes turned stone cold along with his face. Syaoran just looked at it gravely and sit the phone down gentle on the night table.

"Sakura, what are you doing today?" asked Syaoran so calmly that it was too creepy for him.

"Why the fuck are you so calm about this? Can't you see that some crazy bastard is trying to…no scratch that…is fucking mess with her! What kind of boyfriend are you?" Touya screamed at Syaoran. He literally stood up and started to shake Syaoran as if to knock some sense into his head.

Syaoran just sat there and took the blow of very word and the rattle of very shake. He just waited for him to stop.

But he didn't. Touya kept on shaking him even thought he was though talking. He was waiting for Syaoran to show him some emotion of rage or anger or even fear for me, his baby sister. He wasn't going to take the fact that he was acting to calmly in this type of situation.

I stood there and watched as my kuya shook my boyfriend over and over. I watched and sensed my anger building inside me. And at the tenth shake I snapped.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at him. I throw his hands off Syaoran and gave a forceful shove into the wall. I heard Touya slammed into the wall with a loud crack sound coming from the wall.

I didn't really care if he was hurt or not. I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew that part of the reason that Touya did what he did was because of what he said. Yes, he shock Syaoran because he was mad at the way Syaoran expressed himself in the situation. But I knew better. He also shock him because of what Syaoran was now to me. He shock him because he knew that he could no longer have me and that it was Syaoran that took me away from him and he couldn't stand that fact.

So he took it out on him the only way he saw fitting. He added his anger to the situation at hand. And that, you can say, is what really made me mad.

I took a protective stance in front of Syaoran and glared at Touya, almost daring him to take a step in his direction. I watched as Touya slowly raised and fixed himself. I watched how his eyes never left mine as he rose. He, too, had the same daring expression on his face as I did. We both had to much pride at that point to stop this meaningless feud.

"Why do you protect him? Can you not see that he does not care for you? Look at how he treats this situation! He should be angry like I am! Maybe he does not understand how to act in these complex situations," Touya growled at me.

"You lie to yourself when you say that Syaoran does not care for me. You know he does," I said slowly raising so that I was standing as straight as I could. I stepped back and found rest in Syaoran's lap. I felt him wrap his arms around me and give me a tight squeeze for comfort.

I would have looked back at him with a warm smile of reassurance but I made sure that I kept eye contact with Touya. I knew that this was a battle that I could not lose.

"Touya, my kuya, Syaoran acts the way he does because he has a level head and knows that anger is not the way to see this situation. Anger would only blind us from the answers to our problems even more. That it why Syaoran does not show any anger or rage in the situation. You know this as well as I do. You just," I smiled a sad smile over to him, "wanted a reason to attack him."

I saw his eyes grow with more rage at ever word I said. I saw as snorted at my last statement. I watched as he took long forceful steps towards my bedroom door. I winced as he slammed my door close. I listened as he took more steps into the hallway. I heard the click of the door unlocking and the hinges squeaking as it opened. I sighed as I heard it being slammed shut. I turned towards my window as I heard his heavy footsteps knock against the wooden steps. I closed my eyes not letting the tears that had formed to escape as I heard him get in his car and drive away.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my body slightly so that I was facing the two remaining bodies in the room. I gave them a weak smile. It was returned with sadden solemn expressions.

That is what let me released the tears that where paining my eyes since they were unable to fall. I lowered my head and wept heavily on Syaoran's shoulder. I felt Syaoran gently rest his cheek on my back and whisper soothing sounds a mother would make when she wanted to put her little infant to sleep.

But it didn't matter. I wept and I wept. For I knew that I had won this battle with my brother but in the process I lost so much more.

I lost my brother to my pride. I lost my pride at the fact that I lost my brother. I lost any hope of family help in this new chapter of my life. I lost…my brother.

_I lost him I lost him I lost him _I thought over and over again. I began to sob harder. Soon if felt like actual rivers were flowing down my face.

I felt how Syaoran carefully placed me so I was in a laying position. I felt him lay next to me and wrap his warm arms around me. I felt him cradle me back and forth. I felt Yue sat behind me. I felt him stroke my back. I felt him smooth my hair. I felt how these two tried to comfort me.

But what I really felt was…

loneliness

and

emptiness.

I wept myself to sleep and all I dreamt of was darkness with one tiny spec of light trying to grow brighter. The light was me and the darkness was everything else.

I woke to find the sun shining brightly and my messy chocolate haired prince sleeping right beside me. I smiled and gave a very soft kiss on his forehead. He stirred for a moment then settled back into his dream-like state.

I moved ever so softly so as not to disturb the sleeping prince. I walked ver to the doorway and turned to gaze at him a little longer. I sighed and stepped out of the room closing the door behind me.

Just as I stepped into the living room the house phone rang. I ran to it and picked it up hoping it did not wake Syaoran. I stopped and listened. I sighed when I did not here stirring in the other room. I went back to the phone reading the caller ID. It read Mimori Tomoyo. I giggled and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi," I answered.

"Hey Sakura-chan," she said with a hidden wonder in her voice.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well… the girls and I were wondering if you and that lovely boyfriend of yours, Syaoran wanted to go to the movies tonight?"

"Wait a minute… when did I tell you about me and Syaoran?"

"I told her last night if that's Tomoyo," said Yue coming out of the bathroom room with just a towel on.

"Thanks a lot, Bro," I said rolling my eyes and returning my attention back to Tomoyo. "So… you called last night?"

I walked over to the cough and sat down on the couch as she answered me, "Well DUH! You go out on a date with a guy that has had a major crush on you like since FOVEVER and you don't call me to tell me the details. The only reasons that you wouldn't call me are you really hated the date and so did not want to talk about it or you had such a great night that he became your boyfriend that night. So which on do you think I chose?"

"God, you sure can talk. Well he is my boyfriend and maybe. I'll ask him when he wakes up. Say, can I bring Yue?"

"Of course. Ryoko is bringing Yukito."

"Oh… so when did this happen?"

"Last night. Ryoko told me that she was in bed read the new J-14 magazine when her phone rang. She answered it and at first there was no one answering. He didn't answer until she like said the fifth hello and was about to hang up. She said that he just wanted to say hi and that he was bored and all the crap. They like talked for like three hours before he got the nerve to ask her to the movies. But you know them. They are to shy to be alone together. So they agreed to have us go al together as a group thing. God those two are pathetic. They can't even be in crowded room alone together."

"Wow, I have so have to go to this thing and see those two actually together outside of church."

"I know! It's so said how those two are so shy even though they like each other and they know they other one like them too. I think that is really stupid. I mean, if you know that that they person you are crushing on also has a crush on you wouldn't that have to give you more courage to talk that person more and not back away further. If that was me and I knew that the person I have a major crush on has one on me than I would be asking him out in the next heart beat."

"Well that you Tomoyo. Anyway, I have to go. I think Syaoran is waking up," I said as I heard stirs coming from my room. "Hey, when the movie?"

"At 8:30. So be there at 7:30, 'kay?"

"Yah. Okay. See yah then. Ja ne."

"Ja ne," and with that she hung up. I looked at the phone for a sec with a smile on my face before getting up and placing it back on the charger.

Just as I placed it down the door to my room opened and in a second appeared Syaoran with a drowsy look on his face. I could still tell that he was half-asleep because he walked right pass me into his bedroom. I giggled as I heard Yue and Syaoran both yell and Syaoran run out of there, now wide-awake.

"I guess you walked in on him changing," I smirked as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was a side of Yue that I hoped that I would never see," he said shaking his head and wrapping his arms around me.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat down and put me on his lap. He stroked my hair was a laid my head on his chest. We stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other's warmth.

Just then I started think about some things. _If I knew that Syaoran liked me before yesterday then I would have already been with him. And why did I not realize that he liked me until now? Now that I think about it he gave me all the sighs and gestures. Even my friends told me that he liked me. I can't believe I was so blind. Gosh! Do I feel stupid! _And instead of mentally hitting myself in the head I really did it.

"What was that for?" he asked chuckling as he watched me rub my forehead.

"I just feel really stupid. I mean," that's when my mouth took off, "you showed all the sighs that you liked me. The way you talked to me. The way you looked at me from a distanced. The way you got angry or sad every time…"

"Sa…"

"I talked about Eriol. The way you got so happy that you wouldn't stop smiling just because I was there with you. The way you gave me all those warm smiles that you never gave any one else. The way you…"

"Saku…"

"Would always protect me from almost about anything. The way you were always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. You were always there when I couldn't find Kuya. You were always there to help me out…"

"Sakura…"

"With no questions asked. You never cared what the favor was just that you were there with me you would do it. I mean I'm grateful. I am really grateful. I'm glad that you would do all those things…"

"Sakura…"

"Just because it was me. But I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't realize it. I mean you showed me all the sighs for how many years and I still didn't get why you were doing all these thing for me. Gosh! I feel so…"

"SAKURA!"

With that he covered my mouth with his hand. All this time he tired to get something in this whole conversation that was mostly one sided. But he very successfully failed.

"Now will you stop talking for one sec and let me have some say in this whole matter?" I nodded my head when it became clear that he was not going to remove his hand from my mouth until he was done saying what he had to say.

"Now, I've already told you that I don't care about all that. I love you, Sakura. I don't care if it took you awhile to realize that but as long as you did notice I'm glad. Now I'll let go of your mouth if you promise to be quite."

I nodded and he let go.

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter to. Well I'm glad that you like the ways I treated you… but that is beside the point.

"You know I really wanted to hit you for calling yourself stupid. I hate it when you call yourself stupid just because something like that. You know its part of your charm that you are so carefree that you don't notice thing like other people. Every one loves you because you're so carefree like that. It makes them happy to see you just being yourself. I'm finish for now, so now you may talk."

I nodded and looked down, a little bit embarrassed. "I know. I know. But sometimes I think being so carefree is sometimes a curse. Sometimes I wish I could figure out things as fast as you guys do. I feel a slow on the update sometimes," I said in a small childish voice.

"But none of us would have it any other way, Little Cherry Blossom," Yue's voice came into the conversation.

We turned to see Yue leaning against the bedroom doorway. Might I add fully dressed as well. He was wearing a white turtleneck with a very light blue blazer and light blue jeans.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked with a smile.

"Long enough to know what you two were talking about," he replied closing the space between us and sitting down on the couch. "So did you tell Syaoran here that we are going to the movies yet?"

"Movies?" He looked at me confused. "I thought we agreed to say home for now until we came up with a plan?"

"Yah, but I decided that as long as she was with a group of friends this fucker won't try to mess with her as long as someone is always with her," Yue said.

"Wait but I never told the girls," I stated.

"I told them last night. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay. They were going to find out sooner or later. So why not sooner." I got up from Syaoran's lap and stretched. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to take a quick shower than I'll ready to go."

"Yah right!" Yue and Syaoran said in unison.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said putting my hand on my hips.

"The stuff you so after you take a shower is always a ten step process," stated Yue.

"First, you have to find the perfect outfit," said Syaoran.

"Second, you have to find the perfect make up," said Yue.

"Third, you have to put on your outfit."

"Fourth, you have to put on your make up."

"Fifth, you have to find the right necklace, rings, earrings, and bracelets."

"Sixth, you put them on."

"Seventh, you fix your hair."

"Eighth, you find your shoes on put them on,"

"Ninth, you find the right purse."

"And tenth, you check yourself in the mirror on last time."

"Then you are finally done about two to three hours later."

I smirked and looked at the clock. "Well then I should get started now shouldn't I?"

We all laughed as we went our separate ways to get ready.

"All right! All right! I'm done!" I said after Yue yelled me name for the tenth time.

"Thank you!" he said throwing up he arms and ploppong down on the couch.

"Well, don't you look cute," Syaoran said coming out of his room wearing a tight white shirt under a black button up and black jeans with white classic K-Swiss.

"Thanks," I said striking a pose. I was wearing a black off-the-shoulder blouse with silver side trimmings and a sliver crescent moon in the middle of it that showed off all the right curves perfectly, a black velvet mini skirt also with silver trimmings, and knee high black boots with silver leg warmers.

"She better look cute. She took three and a half hours this time!" Yue scolded glaring at me.

"Well I wanted to look extra special tonight," I said as I joined him on the couch.

"Oh and why is that?"

"This is they first time Syaoran and I will be seen as a real couple," I said looking over at my prince. He just gave me a warm smile and nodded.

"Well we better go. We don't want to be late," Yue said getting up and helping me up as well.

We headed for the door. I was in the middle and held both their hands having them represent my only family at the moment. We opened the door and gasped.

There in front of us was a basket filled with black rose petals. The petals looked like they were dripping with blood. These petals also surrounded the basket. Inside the basket was an opened box with a gold chain and a blood red ruby shaped heart pendent. The pendent had blood red rubies shaped as droplets coming from it. And on top of this was a card. The card read.

_Gift one of thirteen, my lovely cherry blossom._

_I hope you have some fun while it last._

_I love you, Sakura._

_Twelve more days and gift until we meet._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm done with this chapter! I promise to all you fateful readers that I will have the next chapter up real soon. I also promise that it will not take as long as this chapter did.

Until the next chapter!


End file.
